Total Drama Cartoon Time
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: 20 well known Cartoon Network cartoons compete to win the million who will win who will lose. Finale is up!
1. Hello Campers

Chris:Welcome to the new season of Total Drama! This Cartoon season is about well known cartoons.

Jonny:Hey I'm Jonny and this is my buddy Plank.

Blossom:You know who we are were the powerpuff girls

Lazlo:Hi I'm Lazlo. Meet Clam and Patsy.

Patsy:Hi.

Clam:Hi

Bubbles:Cute animals.

The Eds enter off the boat

Eddy:Hey I'm Eddy and these are my boys Ed and Double D.

Ed:Hey Guys anyone want gravy.

Chowder:Did somebody say gravy?!

Ed and Chowder eat gravy out of Ed's bowl.

Panini:Oh hi Chowder.

Chowder:I'm not your boyfriend!

Ed: Aww how cute.

Bubbles: Really cute.

Bloo:Hey Everyone I'm Bloo.

Billy,Mandy and Mindy get off the boat

Billy: Ohhh boy of gravy yum.

Mandy:Eww.

Mindy:Losers.

Mordecai,Rigby and Elieen enter off the boat.

Elieen:Hey everyone my names Elieen.

Rigby:The names Rigby and this is Mordecai.

Last Nazz and Number 3 get off the boat.

Nazz:Hi guys.

Jonny:Hey Nazz.

Number 3: Hi everybody!

Chris:Ok campers I'll give you time to warm up.

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Chowder:I heard there are going to be teams but I don't want to be on the same one as Panini.**

* * *

**Mindy:I'm sure I'll crush all these Losers.**

* * *

**Billy:I like pie.**

* * *

Rigby:What's up dude I'm Rigby.

Jonny:I Jonny and this is my pal Plank.

Rigby:The Wood?

Jonny:Yeah duh silly.

Rigby goes to Mordecai.

Rigby:Man that kid needs help.

Mordecai:Come on dude he probably doesn't have any real friends we should offer.

Chris:Ok I have picked the team leader ok Mordecai and Billy!

Mandy:Billy? A caption?

Chris:Ok Billy you pick first

Billy:I choose the raccoon dude.

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Billy:I see that the bird and the raccoon are tight so I decided to pick him so there not on the same team. Hahaha. I'm a genious. I like pie.**

* * *

Mordecai: I choose the tall yellow dude.

Ed:Cool.

Billy:Mandy get over here.

Mandy:Don't punch it.

Mordecai:Elieen.

Billy:The monkey.

Mordecai:I choose that other girl with the red hair.

Mindy:My name is Mindy.

Billy:Umm spikey hair.

Eddy:That's Eddy.

Mordecai:Whats your name?

Double D: Double D.

Mordecai:Ok I pick you.

* * *

**Confessional **

* * *

**Eddy:That's just great my boys are on the same team but I'm with them.**

* * *

**Chowder:Come on no Panini.**

* * *

Mordecai:I chose the purple cat.

Billy:I got the pick bunny.

Chowder:Yes!

Mordecai:I got you rhino.

Clam:Rhino.

Billy:I want the ghost.

Bloo:Nice chose.

Mordecai:I chose I think her name is Bubbles

Bubbles:Yep.

Billy:I chose the green one.

Mordecai:I got the red one.

Blossom:The name is Blossom.

Billy:The blond girl.

Nazz:Cool.

Mordecai:Number 3.

Billy:Then I got the boy with the cool wood.

Jonny:Right on.

Billy and Jonny high fived

Lazlo:I guess that means patsy is in their team.

Patsy:cool.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Eddy:I guess the teams not that bad after all I do got Nazz.**

* * *

**Rigby:Huh I'm on the weird wood kids team.**

* * *

**Bloo:As long as we don't lose my team is pretty cool.**

* * *

**Mordecai:I wish Rigby was on my team but hey what can you do ?**

* * *

Chris:Ok the challenge is dodgeball.

Bloo: sweet!

Eddy:I know!

Bloo and Eddy high fived

Chris:Oh Billy team name is Silver and the other is Gold.

Mindy:Ha Mandy I'm Gold.

Mandy:Shut it Mindy.

Billy:Ok who's going out there?

Mandy:I will.

Bloo:Me too I'm a pro.

Eddy:Hey me too.

Rigby:I got this.

Jonny:Plank says count us in.

Meanwhile

Mordecai:Ok if we lose this we lose the challenge so who's going out their I will.

Blossom:I'll go.

Bubbles:Me too.

Ed:Me and Double D will.

Double D:No Ed.

Elieen:Don't worry Double D I'll take your place.

Both went out on the court

Panini:Come on team! Go!

Mandy threw a ball at her and Chowder started laughing.

Panini:(crying) Chowder how could you laugh?

Chris:Ready and Go!

Ed threw the ball at Rigby who dodged and threw the ball and Ed doughed.

Ed:Thanks for the ball!

Ed throws the ball at Rigby but it hits Jonny and he gets out.

Rigby:He's already out? Weak.

Ed threw the ball and it hit Rigby.

Mordecai:That's what you get for being a jerk to that kid.

Rigby:Shut up!

Bloo and Eddy threw the balls at Ed an it hit him.

Bloo:Ya what was awesome!

Eddy:Sorry lumpy.

* * *

**Billy:Thats it that Jonny kid! The bird keeps defending him and if I make raccoon look like he's being a jerk to jonny then they will stop being friends and their alliance done. Hows that being a leader Mandy? (farts) Dhahaha**

* * *

Blossom throws the ball at Eddy he dodges and it hits Bloo

Bloo:Dang it!

Blossom:Not so tough know huh?

Eddy:How about you?

Eddy throws the ball at Blossom and it hits her

Bubbles:Me ,Elieen and Mordecai are left.

Buttercup:Come on Eddy and Mandy!

Mandy throws two balls at Bubbles and Elieen they dodge.

Mandy: I hate moles!

She throws the ball at Elieen.

Elieen:That hurt.

Chris:2 left on each team!

Mordecai:(whispers) Bubbles we both hit Mandy.

Bubbles:Got it.

Mandu dodges on but the other hits her. Eddy also hits Bubbles.

Chris:It's Eddy vs Mordecai!

Eddy throws three balls and Mordecai dodges all of team.

Mordecai:Take this.

Mordecai's ball hits Eddy

Chris:Team Gold wins!

Team Gold:Yeaeaeaea!

* * *

Team Slivers Cabin

Rigby:Listen Billy I say we kick off wood boy over here.

Jonny:Why me?!

Rigby:Your an idiot!

Jonny:Plank says you need so mouth !

A knock came at the door Billy answered it was Chowder.

Chowder:Vote Panini off.

Billy:What's in it for us.

Chowder:Anything.

Billy smiled

* * *

**Billy:(picking his nose) So the purple bunny will a anything he'll be useful for my plan.I'm still me I'm not evil or anything.**

* * *

**Chowder:Bye bye Panini.**

* * *

**Eddy:This is good I can form an alliance with Bloo,Jonny and Nazz and we can take out everybody expect the boys and we will all go to the final six.**

* * *

Chris:Ok team sliver I have 9 marshmallows the person who does not get one must take the dock of shame ok first goes to Eddy.

Eddy:Bingo.

Chris:Bloo,Billy and Nazz.

Nazz:Rad.

Chris:Lazlo and Buttercup.

Lazlo:Yes.

Buttercup:Stil in.

Chris:Rigby and Mandy.

Rigby:Sweet.

Chris:Jonny,Panini I have one mellow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Jonny.

Jonny:Phew.

Panini:Noo my chowder!

Chef takes Panini

Chris:What will happen next find out on Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	2. Royal War

Chris:Last time in Total Drama Cartoon Campers came to the island and the teams were made they had a dodgeball challenge. Team Gold came out with the victory and Sliver sent Panini packing. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Chowder:Yes Panini is gone and now I can focus in food and I girl I had my eye on.**

* * *

**Billy:So that purple cat thing owes me and I know who gets off next. The raccoon after I get rid of his relationship with that bird.**

* * *

**Mandy: Billy does not know how to lead a team its up to me to lead these people-animals to victory and claim my million dollars.**

* * *

**Bloo:Things are getting good around here I am pretty much cool with my whole team.**

* * *

**Rigby:I might cause my team to lose just this once to send that annoying wood boy home.**

* * *

**Elieen:If I win I will stare my money with Margret and Rigby.**

* * *

**Mindy:So I'm going to make an alliance with one of the losers on the other team and maybe one on my team.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Team Sliver table

Jonny:Plank says we should actually win this time.

Rigby:Yeah well my fist says shut up!

Mordecai:Chill Rigby.

Rigby:This is not your table Mordecai.

Mordecai:Whatever.

Billy goes to team golds table and take Chowder food with him outside and Chowder runs after him

Chowder:Give me back my food!

Billy:Ok what's your name?

Chowder:Chowder.

Billy:Ok Chowder I need that favor you promised.

Chowder:Ok what is it?

Billy:I need you to hang with the bird and tell him that the raccoon is planning to erase that boy's wood's mouth.

Chowder:Thats awful I will go tell Mordecai.

Back in the mess hall

Double D:I don't think your supposed to eat it like that.

Mindy:What do you know loser?

Double D:I think you eat it with your hands.

Mindy:shut up.

Patsy:Mindy is it? I think Double D was just trying to help.

Mindy :Shut up you dog string loser!

Patsy:I'm a mongoose and my name is Patsy!

Mindy threw food in Patsy's face and Patsy threw a punch

Mandy:Now this is entertainment.

Eddy:You said it.

Buttercup:Yep.

Patsy and Mindy were still fighting when Bubbles and Blossom broke them up

Blossom:Stop it guys!

Bubbles:Yeah don't fight.

Chowder:Oh she's so pretty.

Mordecai:Wait you like Bubbles?

Chowder:Yeah.

Billy overhears this

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Billy:After I'm done with the raccoon and the bird I can probably get Chowder to help me again by offering to set him up with that girl.**

* * *

Mindy:I almost had that loser!

Patsy:Want to go again sister!

Chris:Break it up you two because its challenge time!

Bloo:What's the challenge Chris?

Chris:Well I'm going to make a you guys have a battle royal!

Eddy:Sweet.

Rigby:Yeah man.

They high five

Chris:Ok you guys get in that ring its time to rumble!

they all get into the ring

Chris:Lets Rumble!

* * *

**Confeesionals**

* * *

**Mindy:I can tell some of these losers are aggressive.**

* * *

**Rigby:So I can win this for my team looks like Jonny will just have to go next time we lose.**

* * *

**Billy:This is a chance to show my skills I've got this in the bag. (Starts picking nose)**

* * *

**Chowder:My plan is to do a body slam putting everybody out of the ring and getting team gold another win.**

* * *

Chowder attempts a body slam but Rigby and Eddy kick him in his stomach and grow him put of the ring.

Chris:Chowder is out!

Rigby tries to throw Eddy out but Eddy punches him

Eddy:Rigby! I'm on your team!

Rigby:Only one person left standing!

Chris:Thats true.

Ed throws both Eddy and Rigby out

Chris:Eddy and Rigby are out!

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Eddy:Rigby gets my vote if we lose.**

* * *

Blossom was trying to get Buttercup out of the ring but Bubbles tried to hit them from behind and it ended up getting all three of the out

Chris:Powerpuffs are out!

Ed was dominating and has got Lazlo,Clam,Jonny,Patsy,Mindy ,Ellien ,Nazz and Number 3 out

Ed:I am Ed! Crusher of the ring!

Ed made his way towards Double D

Double D:No Ed I'll just step out.

Chris:Double D is out!

Mandy:Hey Crusher why don't you try getting me?

Ed:I am the crusher!

Ed charges to Mandy and Mandy tackles him and throws him out

Chris:Big Boy Ed is out!

Bloo:I will win thi...

Mandy throws Bloo out along with Billy

Mordecai:Just me and you Mandy.

Mandy cracks her knuckles

Mandy:Your done bird.

Mordecai picks her up but Mandy punches him I. The head and kicks him in the junk and throws him out

Chris:Team Sliver wins!

Team Sliver:Yeaaaaa!

* * *

**Billy:Well my team won thanks to Mandy. I've got Chowder and Mandy in my alliance and I will take them to the final three (grins) then destroy them. Hahahaha! pie.**

* * *

**Mandy:Billy probably thinks were in an alliance he's wrong I will let him think that and then destroy him and everyone else.**

* * *

Chris:Team Gold I have 9 marsh mellows the person who..

Blossom:We heard it when you said it to team sliver.

Chris:Ok then first goes to Ed.

Ed:The Crusher lives on!

Chris:Mordecai, Bubbles and Chowder!

Chowder:Hurray!

Chowder hugs Bubbles

Chris:Clam and Blossom.

Blossom:Awesome.

Clam:Awesome.

Chris:Elieen.

Elieen:Yes!

Chris:Number 3 and Patsy!

Chris:Mindy,Double D this is the last mellow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Mindy.

Double D:What but she's mean.

Mordecai:Yeah but you walked you't the ring like a coward sorry dude.

Double D leaves in the boat

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Eddy:I just heard that sockhead is out! Dang it now its just me and Ed.**

* * *

**Nazz:The people here are nice.**

* * *

**Mindy:Too bad Double D bye bye loser.**

* * *

**Patsy:Mindy I'm coming for you. **

* * *

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Ok I liked it. Questions do need answers. Do you think Billy has indeed become a villain? Will Patsy get Mindy? Find out and I'm out:)**


	3. Paintball Time

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The Campers had a battle royal with Mandy winning it for team sliver. Before the challenge Billy told Chowder to tell Mordecai something about Rigby. Oh and Double D was sent home because he was a coward. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Silver cabin

* * *

Rigby:Hey Billy alliance you and me.

Billy:Before I answer. How are things going with the bird?

Rigby:You mean Mordecai?

Billy:Yeah.

Rigby:We're doing good.

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Billy:Their doing good? So much for that favor Chowder.**

* * *

**Rigby:Why would Billy ask me about Mordecai?**

* * *

Eddy:Hey Bloo,Jonny,Nazz you guys and me alliance.

Bloo:Sure Dude.

Jonny:Count me and plank in.

Nazz:Cool Eddy.

Eddy:Ok so next time we lose I say we vote out Rigby.

Nazz:No we should vote out Mandy or Billy.

Bloo:I get that Mandy why that Billy kid?

Nazz:I think he might be up to something.

Eddy:Ok here's the plan guys. when we lose next time we vote Rigby then Mandy then check out Billy.

Bloo:Good plan.

Jonny:Plank says nice thinking Eddy.

Nazz:Alright.

* * *

Mess Hall

Team Gold's table

Ed:I miss Double D guys.

Mindy:He was a weak loser.

Ed:Shut up you meany!

Patsy:Yeah Mindy! It's ok Ed.

Mordecai:Listen guys we need to work as a team if we're going to win.

Bubbles:Yeah guys lets get along.

Chowder:Yeah let's get along like the cutie said.

* * *

**Blossom:I think somebody has a crush on my sister.**

* * *

**Bubbles:(blushing)I really think Chowder he's so nice I actually really like him.**

* * *

Chris:Ok campers its time for the next challenge.

Lazlo:Sounds fun.

Chris:Trust me it is. This challenge will test your skills with paint ball guns.

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Bloo:Chris wants me to win this challenge.**

* * *

**Mandy:So paint ball i so got this.**

* * *

The Teams set out in the woods the goal was to shoot everyone on the other team with paints balls.

Eddy:Ok alliance members we hid in the bushes and wait to shoot.

Bloo:Ok awesome.

Jonny:Me and plank totally dig that idea.

Nazz:Ok Eddy.

Meanwhile

Billy:Hey Chowder!

Chowder:Billy looks like I have to shoot you.

Billy and Chower shot each other

Billy:Now that were both out I want to now why didn't you tell Mordecai what I told you.

Chowder:Oops I forgot.

Bubbles:Hey leave Chowder alone!

Billy:Says who.

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Bubbles:I thought Billy was nice but he's just using Chowder. That Jerk!**

* * *

**Billy:You guys can't listen to anything Bubbles tells you. She's trying to turn you guys against me.**

* * *

Bubbles:I'm trying to help Chowder.

Billy:Well me and Chowder have business so if you can't please leave.

Blossom:What's all this about?

Bubbles:Blossom,Billy is being mean to poor Chowder.

Billy:Chowder owes me.

Blossom:What for?

Billy:Getting that Panini girl kicked out.

Blossom:You mean Chowder told you to kick Panini out?

Billy:Yes.

Bubbles:But Chowder I thought you loved Panini.

Chowder:She's not my girlfriend!

Blossom:What do you want in return?

Billy:That does not concern you.

Blossom:Oh yeah?!

Billy:I don't need this I'm out we'll talk later Chowder.

* * *

Rigby shot Number 3,Clam and Patsy

Rigby:Ah Yeah !

Mordecai:Your done for dude.

Rigby:I don't think so Mordo.

Mordecai and Rigby shoot each other

Mordecai:Ahh!

Rigby:Dang it!

Lazlo:Looks like you guys got yourself's in a mess.

Lazlo felt a shot to his head

Elieen:Sorry Lazlo but we have to win this.

Mandy:Sorry about this.

Elieen:Dang it.

Rigby:Mandy win this!

Ed:I'm Ed!

Ed shoots Mandy

Ed:The Crusher final defeats the evil girl!

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Mandy:Ed your going down.**

* * *

**Eddy:Everyone in the alliance is still in I think we can win this.**

* * *

Eddy:Ok guys there's Mindy.

Nazz:Lets shoot her hair.

Mindy:Ow!

Eddy:Did she just get shot?

Buttercup:Yeah by me. Now quit messing around and find other people!

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Eddy:There may be room in the alliance for Buttercup.**

* * *

Bubbles and Blossom came flying and shot all of them expect for Jonny.

Jonny:Run plank!

Buttercup:No Jonny don't run shoot!

Jonny shot one and it hits Bubbles.

Blossom:You finished Jonny!

Jonny:No I'm not!

Jonny shot a lot and two hit Blossom.

Chris:And Blossom is out now its Jonny vs Ed!

Ed:The crusher will crush the Melon.

Rigby:Dang!

Jonny:Shut up Rigby!

Ed charged out Jonny and Jonny started running but Ed tackled him

Ed:Meet your doom Jonny!

Jonny:Meet this!

Jonny shot Ed with his last paintball

Chris:And Jonny wins it for team sliver.

Team Sliver:Yeeaaaaa!

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Jonny:We're heroes plank!**

* * *

**Billy:My team won again I made the right chose picking Jonny.**

* * *

**Mindy:Bye bye patsy.**

* * *

Chris:I have 8 mellows you know the grill if you don't get one you catch the boat of losers.

Chris:Ok first one goes to Mordecai.

Mordecai:OOOHHHHH!

Chris:Chowder,Clam and Number 3

Chris:Blossom and Ed.

Chris:Patsy.

Chris:Mindy,Bubbles I have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Bubbles!

Bubbles:Yeah!

Mindy:What! You guys choose this loser over me.

Blossom:If we're going to win challenges we can't have you and Patsy fighting so we had to vote one of you off and we like Patsy better.

Mordecai:Yeah sorry.

Chris:Mindy boat of losers awaits.

Mindy:I'm not a loser!

Chef grabs Mindy

Chris:You are now.

* * *

**Mandy:Yes that pain in the butt Mindy is gone.**

* * *

**Patsy:Bye bye Mindy better luck next time.**

* * *

**Billy:Mindy's out that's good her and Mandy could have made an alliance and Mandy would turn on me.**

* * *

**Bubbles:Billy's up to something I know it.**

* * *

****Chris:Will Team gold do better with Mindy gone? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	4. Late Night Screams

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Time! The campers had a paint ball challenge and Jonny the weird kid won one by taking out big boy ed. And Mindy was set out hahahaHahahaha! What's Next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

It was nighttime and in the sliver cabin

Rigby:Hey Billy did you find an answer to my alliance question?

Billy:I was thinking and yeah I would like to be in a alliance with you.

Rigby:Sweet!

* * *

**Rigby:I got Billy in my alliance. That's one vote to vote out Mandy. I know I wanted to vote out Jonny so he's next after her.**

* * *

**Billy:Since Chowder didn't tell Mordecai about Rigby I figure I will get close to Rigby then bam!**

* * *

**Jonny:I know Rigby want me elimnationed but I have Eddy and the others to bail me out.**

* * *

Buttercup:Hey watch we're your going!

Chowder:I'm just going to the bathroom.

Buttercup:Go in that bush over there!

Bubbles:Buttercup! Leave Chowder alone!

Buttercup:What are you kids doing out here in the middle of the night?

Bubbles:We're ..

Buttercup:Oh! Bubbles and Chowder sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!

Bubbles pushed Buttercup

Bubbles:Shut up!

Buttercup:Whatever.

Buttercup leaves

Chowder:Are we were doing was working on our birdhouse.

Bubbles:Yeah just building our..

Chowder and Bubbles started making out

* * *

Patsy and Lazlo were sitting by the lake

Lazlo:I can't believe Chris picked us to do this late night challenge as the killers.

Patsy:So we scare the campers and I last person standing wins it for there team.

Billy took a walk and heard this

* * *

**Billy:The monkey and his girlfriend are having a secret late night challenge. I'm so winning for my team. And tonight starts the break up of the friendship between Rigby and the bird.**

* * *

Back at sliver cabin

Rigby:Dude at this paper that came in the door just now.

Bloo:Killer on the island be on the look out.

Mandy:That's strange.

Rigby:I know.

Jonny:Plank says lets go killer hunting.

* * *

**Rigby:Okay Jonny just earned my vote back at least Mandy has some sense.**

* * *

Gold cabin

Mordecai:Man that paper is messed up.

Blossom:Lets go and take that killer out.

Bubbles:Ok.

Chowder:Sounds good cutie.

Ed:Lets kill that evil killer.

Chowder:Right Ed.

They high five

Number 3:I don't no guys I'm scared.

Blossom:Its cool we got this.

* * *

Rigby:Hey guys listen these woods are creeping me out.

Billy:Listen do you want this alliance or not?

Mandy:Your both stupid I will lead the way.

* * *

**Billy:Okay Mandy is getting a little harsh. I hope if we win I get a nice slice of pizza.**

* * *

Bloo:Are you sure this is were we can find the killer?

Eddy:Yeah just follow me.

Nazz:Don't worry Bloo you can trust Eddy.

Jonny:Me and plank are in on what Eddy thinks.

Bloo:What's with you and the wood?

Jonny:He's my pal.

* * *

**Bloo:I see why Rigby wanted that nut job out.**

* * *

Bloo:I see something.

Nazz:I do too.

Then a shadow came out with a knife

All:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

Buttercup:Hey Blossom

Blossom:So you wanted to talk to me?

Buttercup:Yeah. What's with Bubbles and that Chowder guy?

Blossom:Bubbles has a boyfriend.

Buttercup:What?!

Blossom:Yeah she just told me.

* * *

**Buttercup:Watch your back Chowder.**

* * *

Billy:Yeah Mandy I think I something over there.

Mandy:I'll go check it out.

Billy:Okay she's gone.

Rigby:Did you want to tell me something?

Billy:Yes. Mordecai says if you keep messing with Jonny he's going to see you get out.

Rigby:Awwwww! Stupid Jonny is making Mordo lame!

Mandy:There was nothing over there.

Billy:Sorry my mistake.

* * *

Bloo:Where are we?

Eddy:I don't know.

Chris:Your in my secret cabin.

Nazz:You live in here?

Chris:No. Anyway the killer brought you guys here its fake and its killers and their Lazlo and Patsy.

Jonny:Plank says they got us good.

* * *

Mandy:I overheard some of the stuff you said to Rigby.

Billy:Yeah.

Mandy:Listen I want to help you.

Billy:Okay cool here's the plan.

Back at sliver cabin

Rigby:Hey to you think this gun is good?

Buttercup:That is just a stupid toy.

Rigby:What's that noise?

a figure appears

Both:AAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Mordecai was walking and he saw Rigby run out of the cabin

Mordecai:Dude what's wrong?

Rigby:I think I lost him but before that I have enough time to talk to you about Jonny.

Mordecai:Here we go again.

Rigby:I hear you want to kick me off just to protect Jonny.

Mordecai:What?!

Rigby:Yeah not so cool now that your little secret is out.

Mordecai pushes Rigby down

Mordecai:Quit being a loser!

Rigby:Fine. Can't wait to see you get out.

Mordecai:Why would I get out.

Rigby:You will see.

a figure appeared

Both:AAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

Billy:Hey Mandy there's something I should let you in on.

Mandy:What?

Billy:Lazlo and Patsy are the killers were in a challenge and they have to find us.

* * *

** Mandy:There's a monkey and mongoose that are going down.**

* * *

**Billy:I am going to carry Mandy to the final three and destroy her and go to the final with Chowder.**

* * *

Chris:We got all the campers here besides Ed and Chowder and Billy and Mandy.

Rigby:Come on Billy and Mandy.

Mordecai:Come on guys defeat this fake killer or killers.

Rigby:Your so stupid.

Mordecai punched Rigby

* * *

Ed:Lets not let this mu tat killer kill us.

Chowder:Yeah.

They high five

A killer appears

Chowder:AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ed:I am Ed!

Ed charges at the killer

the other killer comes with a chainsaw

Ed:Run away!

Billy and Mandy unmask the killers Billy unmasks Patsy and Mandy unmasks Lazlo.

Chris:Team Sliver wins again!

Team Sliver:Yeeeaaaa!

* * *

Back at Gold cabin

Patsy:Wheres my candy I packed?

Blossom:Wheres my brush?

Bubbles:Wheres my teddy bear?

Chowder:Mordecai why is our stuff in your bag?

Mordecai:What?!

Blossom:Why Mordecai?

Mordecai:I...I

* * *

**Mordecai:Rigby!**

* * *

**Rigby:That will teach Mordecai.**

* * *

**Billy:I trashed their friendship. Let me say I'm just playing the game you know how Mandy would. I'm not a bad guy!**

* * *

Chris:Okay let's get this over with first goes to Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Chris:Ed,Patsy and Blossom.

Ed:The crusher is hear for more!

Chris:Number 3 and Clam.

Chris:Mordecai,Chowder I have one treat left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Chowder.

Mordecai:Aw man.

Blossom:We cant trust you,you stole our stuff.

Chris:Mordecai the dock of shame awaits.

Mordecai leaves

Chris:What's next one Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	5. Eat Off

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. Lazlo and Patsy were put in the challenge as killers to make the campers scream. Billy overheard them taking about and told Mandy what the plan was. Billy also caused problems between Rigby and Mordecai. That caused the blue jay to be kicked out. What's next find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

At the Gold cabin

Chowder:Mordecai is gone and we need a new Leader.

Ed:Yes I am Ed new leader.

Chowder:How about I be leader.

Ed:Okay.

They high five

Blossom:I should be leader.

Chowder:But we already said I'm leader.

Bubbles:Give Chowder a chance.

Blossom:If you want me to be leader raise your head.

Patsy and Number 3 raise their hands.

Blossom:Okay if you want Chowder to be leader raise your hand.

Ed,Clam and Bubbles raise their hands.

Blossom:Fine.

Chowder:Hurray!

* * *

**Chowder:Yes! I can be a good leader just like Billy.**

* * *

**Billy:I hear Chowder is the new leader of Team Gold. I can get him to take the strong contestants off.**

* * *

**Mandy:Chowder is the new leader of his team. I can get Billy to help me tell Chowder what to do. I will have control of both teams.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Okay ready for the challenge?

Bloo:Bring it on.

Chris:Okay today's challenge is a eat off.

Chowder:I will win this for sure.

Chris:Now the goal is you guys have to choose someone to eat while the team spins the wheel and it lands on the food.

Chowder:As Leader I chose myself.

Billy:We chose...Lazlo!

* * *

**Billy:This is a chance for that monkey to prove he'll be useful if not he's out. No had feelings.**

* * *

**Lazlo:What's Billy thinking? I can't eat that much.**

* * *

Chris:First team to spin is gold and spinning for Chowder is Blossom.

Blossom spins the wheel

Chris:And it lands in mashed potatos with sewer water on.

All:EEEEEWWWW!

Chowder eats the food.

Chris:That kids has guts but lets get too Bloo and helping Lazlo by spinning the wheel.

Bloo spins it

Bloo:I feel bad for you Lazlo.

Chris:Pizza with a hit of well lets just say booger filling.

Lazlo looks at the pizza and tries to eat it

Lazlo:I can't do it!

Mandy:I don't blame him.

Chris:Okay cost your team a point spinning for Chowder is Ed.

Ed:Gravy.

Ed spins the wheel

Chris:Looks like we got Popsicles with worms inside.

Chowder eats the Popsicles no problem

* * *

**Bloo:And I thought Jonny had problems.**

* * *

**Rigby:This kid and Jonny need help.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Buttercup you go for Lazlo.

Buttercup:You better eat it this time!

Buttercup spins the wheel

Chris:Okay Cereal with throw up in it.

Lazlo:No thanks.

Buttercup:Aw! Come on!

Nazz:Buttercup it is gross.

Lazlo:Yeah so I'm not eating it.

Chris:Fine gold's in the lead with 2 and sliver has 0!

Chris:Okay next is Clam for Chowder.

Clam:Chowder.

Clam spins the wheel

Chris:Okay smoothie made of dog food.

Chowder:Thats sounds good.

Eddy:Are you some kind of freak?

Bloo:Thats want I'm saying!

Chowder drinks the smoothie

Buttercup:Bubbles(gags) what do you see in this guy?

Bubbles:He's really nice.

Mandy:Yeah but a real freak.

Chris:Okay now Rigby spins for Lazlo.

Rigby:Lazlo you got to try at least one they got three already.

Rigby spins the wheel

Chris:Beans with cream and worm parts inside.

Lazlo:That doesn't sound so bad I'll take this one.

Buttercup:Finally!

Rigby:I know right?!

Lazlo eats the beans

Chris:Okay that's a point for team sliver!

Eddy:Yes.

Jonny:Plank says Buttercup or Rigby should have been chosen since they want to win so bad.

Buttercup:And you don't?!

Jonny:Plank says that..

Buttercup takes Plank

Blossom:Buttercup!

Buttercup smashes Plank

* * *

**Jonny:(Taping Plank back together) They are going to get it Buttercup and Rigby.**

* * *

**Rigby:I'm glad were losing I've had It with Jonny.**

* * *

Chris:Number 3 spins for Chowder.

Number 3:Wwwweee!

Number 3 spins

Chris:Buttered Bacon bits with raw cheese

Chowder:I'm the eating champion!

* * *

**Chowder:I'm the master at eating which is why I'm leader of this team. I'm going to follow Billy's example of being a good leader.**

* * *

Chowder eats the Buttered Bacon bits

Bloo:I can't take this guy anymo..

Bloo throws up

Chris:I feel like throwing up anyway Eddy spins for Lazlo.

Eddy:Lets do this.

Eddy spins the wheel

Chris:Torn up chicken with spit.

Lazlo:No!

Chris:Ok next um Bubbles for Chowder.

Bubbles:You can do it Chowder I love you.

Bubbles spins the wheel

Chris:Steak with kitchen grease on top.

Chowder eats the steak.

* * *

**Rigby:(gagging) Okay that was just nasty. (Throws up) This freak just replaced Jonny was the biggest freak on this island!**

* * *

**Bloo:(Throwing up)**

* * *

**Mandy:I am total freaked out.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I just can't stand this no more team gold wins.

Team Gold:Yeeeeeaaa!

Chris:Now(gags) if you'll excuse me.

Chris runs out and starts throwing up.

* * *

**Chowder:Well Billy it looks like the student has surpassed the master.**

* * *

**Billy:Is it me or was Chowder trying to show me up?**

* * *

**Jonny:I know who's going home tonight Buttercup.**

* * *

**Rigby:I wish Chowder was on our team so we could lose and vote him out but Jonny is the next best thing.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Bloo.

Bloo:Cool.

Chris:Rigby,Eddy and Nazz.

Eddy:Sweet.

Rigby:Yeah man.

They high five

Chris:Mandy,Billy and Buttercup.

Chris:Lazlo,Jonny I have one marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Lazlo.

Lazlo:Yes! Sorry Jonny.

Chris:Jonny the dock of shame is that way.

Jonny:Eddy,Bloo,Nazz,and I guess Lazlo defeat these low lives.

Bloo:Actually I voted for you.

Eddy:What?!

Chris:Will Eddy still be friends with Bloo after this find out Next time one Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	6. Catch that rat

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. Chowder and Lazlo competed for their teams in an eat off with nasty foods. Chowder comes out on top and it was bye bye Jonny the wood boy. Will Chowder show off for his idol Billy again? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Chowder:I have proved myself a good leader and set my example. I don't really think Billy was impressed though. But if I'm hoping to make it and face my idol in the finale.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:I'm glad that Jonny is gone.

Bloo:I would rather have Jonny then Chowder.

Eddy:Then why did you vote him off?!

Bloo:Because Chowder's not on our team and Jonny's weird!

Eddy:Whatever traitor.

Eddy and Bloo looked angry at each other.

* * *

**Billy:I smell a new member coming into my alliance and his name is Bloo.**

* * *

Bubbles:So Chowder what do you plan to do with the money?

Chowder:I plan to share it with you,Ed and Billy.

Bubbles:Um Chowder I think Billy is just using you.

Chowder:No no no he's cool he's my idol.

Bubbles:Your idol?

Chowder:Yeah he's a awesome leader and is my friend.

Ed:Gravy.

Bubbles:I'm telling you Chowder he is up to something.

Ed:We should watch out for mutants.

Chris:Everyone it's challenge time!

Nazz:Cool.

Elieen:What's today's challenge?

Chris:You have to catch a rat.

Eddy:This should be easy.

Chris:Here is the rat you have to catch.

Chowder:No it can't be. Gorgonzola?!

Gorgonzola:Hey Chowder.

Chowder:What are you doing here?!

Chris:Here it is while you guys try to catch Gorgonzola and he has to catch you.

Chowder:What does he get out of it?!

Chris:He gets to compete in the game.

All:What?!

Gorgonzola:You all heard him.

* * *

**Chowder:Gorgonzola is going down he's not getting into this game!**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:Poor Chowder he has no idea that he is going to lose this game.**

* * *

**Billy:Forget Bloo this guy seems more worthy of my alliance. I'm going to have everyone lose so Gorgonzola can get in the game and join my alliance.**

* * *

Chris:Okay he just ran off your team has to catch him and go!

Billy:He Chowder.

Chowder:Hey Billy what's up?

Billy:We are going to make everyone lose to get Gorgonzola into our alliance.

Chowder:I don't want Gorgonzola in this game.

Billy:He will be able to help us.

Chowder:I'm sorry my idol but I have to say no to this one.

Chowder ran off

* * *

Eddy:Okay Nazz here's the plan. What are you doing here?

Bloo:I know your mad but come on Jonny was weird!

Eddy:Shut up and get out of here!

Bloo:Come on one more chance.

Eddy:Fine.

* * *

**Elieen:I know you maybe have been wondering were I am why I wasn't there when Mordecai was voted out or when Chowder became our team leader. I was kind of at a somewhere for a important reason.**

* * *

Elieen:I am back from my friends wedding but now I'm ready to catch that rat.

Blossom:How did you leave without getting kicked out?

Elieen:I have been saving and I gave Chris one thousand dollars.

Bubbles:Okay then.

a shot came and nets caught the three

Gorgonzola:I got you guys.

Patsy:Not me.

Patsy tries to shot Gorgonzola but he catches her in a net.

Gorgonzola:Not on will stop me.

Billy:Hey Gorgonzola don't shoot!

Gorgonzola:Why shouldn't I?

Billy:Because I want to help you.

Patsy,Blossom,Elieen and Bubbles looked shocked

Gorgonzola:For real?

Billy:Yes and you can join my alliance.

Gorgonzola:So your going to help me catch people?

Billy:No just make sure your not caught.

Gorgonzola:Okay cool.

* * *

**Bubbles:I knew Billy was up to something I knew it! Only if Chowder could see.**

* * *

**Blossom:So Bubbles was right.**

* * *

**Elieen:I don't want to be on this game anymore.**

* * *

Chowder and Ed were walking threw the forest when Billy came to them.

Chowder:Hey Billy.

Ed:Hello Billy.

Billy:Chowder I will give you one more chance to help me with Gorgonzola.

Chowder:I don't want to help you with Gorgonzola.

Billy:Why not?

Chowder:He's evil.

Billy:What about you Ed?

Ed:No thank you.

Billy:Well I tried.

Gorgonzola came out from a bush and him and Billy shot Ed and Chowder catching them in nets.

Gorgonzola:Billy's alliance woohoo!

Billy and Gorgonzola high fived

* * *

**Chowder:(crying) I can't believe my idol betrayed me!**

* * *

Lazlo and Mandy are walking by the dock

Mandy:Listen Lazlo I got a plan.

Lazlo:What is it?

Mandy:I go into our cabin and get Gorgonzola here and I will catch him.

Lazlo:Okay got it.

Gorgonzola I don't think so!

Gorgonzola shot Lazlo

Mandy:Your done.

Gorgonzola:Am I really.

Billy:No Gorgonzola she's part of the alliance! Listen Mandy were helping him win so he can join our alliance.

Mandy just shots Gorgonzola catching him.

Chris:Looks like Team Sliver wins! Gorgonzola I'm sorry dude you can't join the game.

Gorgonzola:How am I going to get off the island.

Chris:You will catch the boat off losers with the team gold member that is voted off.

* * *

Chris:Okay you all know the grill.

Elieen:Hold on I quit.

Chris:You quit?

Elieen:Yeah I feel I'm not useful so I quit.

Chris:Okay but this how about this we vote two campers tonight first Elieen and the person who got the most votes is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Number 3.

Number 3:Aw man.

Chris:Okay Elieen and Number 3 the dock of shame awaits.

Elieen:Bye everybody.

Elieen and Number 3 leave

Chris:Okay you guys are wondering why I decided to vote off two people? I noticed he caused lots of drama today so team gold say hello to your new team. Gorgonzola!

Chowder:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:What's next here on Total Drama Cartoon Time

* * *

**Okay I kicked Elieen off because I forgot to put her name in some chapters for that's why I made that excuse she had and so her and Number 3 are out. And now Gorgonzola can join Billy in his alliance. Here's a question out of all the campers we have who is you favorite to win?**


	7. Camp Out

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time! The campers had to catch a rat. The rat turned out to be Chowder's rival Gorgonzola and Chowder's idol Billy turned on him to side with Gorgonzola. Even though the rat lost two campers Elieen and Number 3 ended up leaving a spot for Gorgonzola. Find out what's next right here in Total Drama Cartoon time!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:It's great to be here and on Chowders's team so that I can take it over hahaha!**

* * *

**Billy:Chowder didn't want to obey my plea to get Gorgonzola so I decided to just kick him out and bring Gorgonzola in.**

* * *

**Chowder:I don't care if I win just as long as Billy and Gorgonzola don't.**

* * *

Gorgonzola:Hey Ed.

Ed:Hey Gorgonrolla.

Gorgonzola:It's Gorgonzola.

Ed:Oh okay.

Gorgonzola:Listen you and me alliance.

Ed:No Chowder is my friend.

Gorgonzola:But I can be a better friend.

Ed:No you can't.

Gorgonzola:Come on please?

Ed:Run away!

Gorgonzola:Wait come back!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:Well somebody's crazy.**

* * *

Rigby:Hey Billy.

Billy:Hey Rigby.

Rigby:Did you hear? Gorgonzola is staying

Billy:Yeah I heard.

Mandy:So Billy your alliance with Gorgonzola is going well?

Billy:Gorgonzola's working on Ed to join our alliance.

Rigby:Um Really?

Billy:Yeah.

* * *

**Billy:Rigby still has no idea that I caused Mordecai to leave.**

* * *

**Eddy:I'm in a deep level of my alliance and I need a new memeber lets see Rigby or Lazlo.**

* * *

**Clam:I have not been showing enough effort in this game but today I will. If I win my money will go to help camp kindey.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Campers this challenge were got camping.

Lazlo:Yes I will win this.

Patsy:Lazlo,Me and Clam are on the same team we probably have a better chance.

Chris:Okay so Team Sliver you take left and Team Gold you take right.

Blossom:Okay team gold lets do this.

* * *

Eddy:Hey Lazlo how about you join our alliance.

Bloo:Yeah dude it's really cool.

Lazlo:Well okay.

Eddy:Great.

Nazz:This should be fun.

Billy:Hey what are you guys talking about?

Eddy:Nothing.

They walk off and Rigby comes by Billy

Rigby:Dude their so up to something.

Mandy:Yeah looks like it.

Billy:Well its almost dark we can see what those guy as are up to.

Rigby:Cool.

That Night when Eddy and them were talking Rigby was sent to spy on them

Lazlo:So you guys say I should be a good member to your alliance?

Eddy:Yes.

Rigby:I new it.

Billy:What?

Rigby:Their in a alliance.

Billy:We can break Lazlo by getting his friends out here's the plan.

* * *

Chowder:Hey Gorgonzola were you messing with Ed?

Gorgonzola:No.

Chowder:He said you tried to make an alliance with him.

Gorgonzola:Well I didn't.

Chowder:I don't believe you.

Clam was done making the tent and Rigby came to him

Clam:Your on other Team.

Rigby:I know but listen I heard Patsy likes you.

Clam:Really?

Rigby:Yeah she said liking Lazlo was just a act.

Clam:Yay!

Rigby:Why don't go and make a move.

Clam:Okay.

Clam goes behind Patsy while Rigby leaves and goes behind the bushes. clam grabs Patsy and kisses her.

Patsy:Clam what are you doing?!

Clam:Giving you a kiss.

Patsy:Clam you know I like Lazlo!

Clam:But I thought you liked me.

Patsy:What made you think that?!

Clam turns but does not see Rigby

Patsy:Just get away from me.

Clam:What just happened?

* * *

Billy:So how did it go?

Rigby:Just as planned.

Billy and Rigby high fived

Mandy:Looks like our alliance is perfect.

Rigby:Looks like it.

Bloo:What are you guys up to?

Mandy:Nothing blob were going to sleep

* * *

**Bloo:Their up to something I know it.**

* * *

**Billy:Looks like Bloo is trying to get into our business he should go.**

* * *

**Chowder:I'm on to you Gorgonzola.**

* * *

Chowder:Ed if we lose this challenge we get rid of Gorgonzola.

Ed:Okay Chowder.

Chowder:We will take down Gorgonzola,then Mandy, and then Billy we will show them.

Ed:Okey dokey.

Chowder:Okay Ed we will do this and make it to the final two and pone of us will win.

Ed:Jawbreakers.

* * *

Chris:Well Chef it's daytime lets see what team gets here first.

Chef:I think they didn't make it and ran back to their cabins.

Chris:HahahaHahahaha dude you should go check.

Chef leaves but then team sliver comes team gold behind them.

Chris:Team Sliver wins!

Chowder:Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Chris:Team Gold I will see you guys soon.

Patsy:I guess we know who's leaving.

* * *

**Lazlo:Patsy told me that Clam kissed her whats the if deal? **

* * *

****Chris:The person who does not get a marshmallow must go to the dock of shame now..first goes to Bubbles

Bubbles:Yes.

Chris:Blossom.

Blossom:Sweet.

Chris:Chowder,Ed and Patsy.

Chowder:Bye Bye Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:Shut up Chowder!

Chris:Gorgonzola,Clam that mellow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:Yes!

Patsy:Sorry Clam you know I'm in love with Lazlo.

Clam:Its Okay bye.

Chris:What's next one Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	8. Questions and Fights

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers went out on a camp out and they well I guess got comfortable. But Billy's alliance got one step closer to stopping Eddy's alliance by teething in the head of the new member of Eddy's group Lazlo by making Clam kiss Patsy and causing the mongoose to get her tram to give the rhino the boot. There's more involving the Chowder and Gorgonzola conflict the rat tries to form an alliance with Chowder's buddy Ed. Looks like the lump didn't listen to him. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Lazlo:I can't believe Patsy would do that to poor Clam. I just can't.**

* * *

**Patsy:(crying)I can't believe Lazlo is mad at me the reason I got Clam out for kissing me is because I'm in love with him.**

* * *

**Eddy:Something's fishy.**

* * *

**Bloo:I don't think Clam would just go and kiss Patsy I think Billy had something to do with it.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Bloo:We have to stop Billy.

Lazlo:What do you mean?

Bloo:I think Billy caused Clam to kiss Patsy because he knew what she was going to do.

Lazlo breaks his fork out of anger

Lazlo:That nose picking idiot is going to get it I'm always a cool guy but when somebody messes with my friends that when I draw the line.

Eddy:Lets just make sure we can because you know he's got Mandy helping him.

Nazz:Not to mention that Rigby guy.

Eddy:Rigby's a goof.

Other side of the table

Rigby:I'll show him a goof.

Rigby gets up angry but Mandy grabs his shoulder

Mandy:Save it for later.

Rigby sits back down glaring at Eddy

Billy:Don't worry guys we will teach those guys a lesson after all they just have spikey,the cute blonde girl,the stupid monkey, and the blob while we have Me the leader,Mandy the muscle,Rigby second in command,and Gorgonzola the..

Mandy:Hold it Rigby the second in command!?

Rigby:You heard him.

Mandy:I should be second in command not this raccoon.

Rigby:Why you little!

Billy:Guys we need to stay together!

Rigby and Mandy glare at each other

Gold Table

Chowder:Okay so far we two other alliance's we have to take on Billy's and Eddy's.

Ed:Their on the same team they should work together.

Bubbles:Ed that would be bad.

Ed:Oh.

Chowder:I never felt so smart before but listen we need another member of our alliance both of the others have four.

Buubles:How about Blossom or Patsy.

Ed:Okay.

Chowder:Or our whole team can become an alliance and kick them out any who is voted of is kicked out.

Chris:Listen Campers Today's challenge will be about rivals fighting it out.

Bloo:This is perfect someone hopefully me can teach Billy a lesson

Chowder:And I can pound Gorgonzola to the ground.

* * *

**Gorgonzola:Their going to get pounded into the ground.**

* * *

Chris:Well its not like fighting its about a question booth that will contain questions about how much you know your me in the new question house.

Question House

Chris:Okay the most teams to get it right for their rivals win.

Blossom:Cool.

Chris:Okay Chowder why do you think Gorgonzola is so mean?

Chowder:He has pain inside.

Gorgonzola:Shut up!

Chris:Okay Gorgonzola what do you really think of Chowder.

Gorgonzola:He's fat little..

Chris:This is a family fic.

Gorgonzola:What?

Chris:Never mind okay Bloo what is Billy's favorite food?

Bloo:I don't know pizza.

Billy:I like pie.

Chris:Okay Chowder how much did you like Billy.

Chowder:I thought he was my friend but he turned out to be a no good traitor.

Billy:Yeah I'm the traitor.

They glare at each other

Chris:Okay Blosssom what is Mojo jojo's real name.

Blossom:I don't think he has a real name that's probably his real name.

Chris:Bloo what is Terracnes favorite color.

Bloo:I don't know maybe stupid because that's what he is.

Eddy and Lazlo laugh

Chris:Okay this is getting boring glad this was just the first part of the challenge.

Patsy:But didn't you say..

Chris:Yeah I lied.

Gorgonzola:Whats next?

Chris:One on one each tea has to pick a person to fight winner wins it for their team and loser is out.

Billy:Since she can beat anyone up besides Mandy I chose Buttercup for my team.

Buttercup:Sweet.

Chowder:I choose Big Ed.

Ed:Got it boss.

Eddy:Hey lumpy is supposed to say that to me.

Eddy glares at Chowder

Chris:Ready and Fight!

Buttercup charges to Ed but he dodges and sits on her

Ed:Calm down little dickens.

Chowder:Yeah Ed!

Bubbles:Yeaaa!

Buttercup:Who's side on you on sis?

Bubbles:My team.

Buttercup:Get of me!

Buttercup pushes Ed off of her and punches him

Ed:I am Ed fear me!

Ed body slams Buttercup and she flys into a tree

Chris:..9.10!

Ed:Huh?

Chris:Ed you won which means Buttercup is out!

Chef grabs Buttercup

Buttercup:You can't do this I'll be back!

Bubbles:Bye.

* * *

**Mandy:I thought she was strong what a disappointment.**

* * *

**Billy:Okay Chowder is the second person on my get out list and Bloo is first I think he's up to something.**

* * *

**Bloo:Billy's going down.**

* * *

Chris:Well I guess that's it whats next on Total DRama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**I asked you guys who you wanted to win and some answered but who do you guys think will be in the final two? And tune in for the next chapter.**


	9. Awake-A-Thon

Chris:Last Time in Total Drama Cartoon campers had to answer questions about their rivals some may have made the conflicts spark more I know awesime Ed and Buttercup were chosen to right for their teams and the big guy ended up winning and it was bye bye Buttercup. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Mess Hall

Mandy:Nice of Chris to let us have a nice Breakfast.

Rigby:I know the slob we eat.

Billy:This Breakfast if perfect for this alliance to get strength.

Rigby:Yeah Man.

They hive five

Eddy:Those guys are such losers.

Bloo:Hey guys if we make it to the final four who do you think will be eliminated first?

Lazlo:I don't know.

Eddy:Probably Lazlo because he's to soft.

Nazz:Maybe you Eddy we don't know if we'll even make it Ito the final four.

Eddy:I sure will.

Nazz:What's that supposed to mean?

Eddy looked blank

* * *

**Eddy:(punching his head) Stupid Stupid Stupid.**

* * *

Chowder:So do you guys think we will make it all the way to the final three?

Ed:Yes.

Bubbles:Maybe you know how Billy,Mandy and Rigby can be.

Chris:Its challenge time!

Mandy:I'm in the mood for a challenge.

Chris:We're having an awake a thon!

Billy:Cool will there be pie?

Chris:No but the last person standing wins a nice meal for their team.

* * *

**Mandy:We're winning this challenge.**

* * *

**Billy:Better be pie when we win and we will.**

* * *

**Gorgonzola:If we lose I'm going to see that Chowder goes.**

* * *

**Chowder:Gorgonzola has to go down.**

* * *

**Bloo:If I make it to the merge and everyone in the alliance is there I will make it so Billy goes first people might not know this but I think he may be a better villain then Mandy.**

* * *

**Nazz:Well my vote for the biggest threat is Billy.**

* * *

**Lazlo:I think off I win this I can show Eddy that I'm not a wimp and be treated better in this alliance.**

* * *

Chris:Okay campers ready and stay awake.

Billy:We got this in the bag.

Rigby:Yeah I know.

Bloo:One of you guys are going down when we those.

Billy:Sure blob.

Bloo:Shut up Billy and just pick your nose.

Billy:Why don't you shut up and go back to that poor excuse of a creator of yours.

Bloo:No one talks about my best friend like that!

Bloo jumps to punch Billy but is stopped by Eddy and Lazlo

Lazlo:Chill out Bloo.

Bloo:No he's trash talking my best friend!

Billy:Don't cry Bloo I'm sure the guy who created you wouldn't want his best friend being a cry baby.

* * *

**Mandy:Wow. I never thought I'd ask but what's gotten into Billy? He used to be this happy and nice kid who wouldn't do this to anybody and now he's become this. I like it.**

* * *

**Billy:Okay I know it looks bad but I'm just playing the game and Bloo's just getting in my way.**

* * *

Eddy and Lazlo were still holding Bloo back

Chowder:Go Bloo!

Ed:Yeah go Bloo!

Chris:This is an awake a thon not a fight a thin even though that would be awesome but Bloo stop or your out.

Bloo:Fine.

Bloo sits and glares at Billy

Eddy:He's not worth it bro.

Time passes and Nazz,Lazlo,Bubbles,Blossom,Patsy and Rigby are asleep

Mandy:Billy we got this its only Chowder,Ed and Gorgonzola.

Billy:Yeah I know.

Gorgonzola falls asleep and so does Bloo.

Eddy:Well looks like Chowder and Ed are left to get Gold the win.

Billy falls asleep

Mandy:Well its still two on two.

Chris:How will Chowder and Ed respond?

Chowder and Eddy fall asleep leaving Ed and Mandy

Chris:Who can stay up longer Ed or Mandy?

Ed and Mandy stare at each other for a while when bam

Chris:And Mandy wins! Team Gold has to go to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

Chris:Okay the person who does not get a marshmallow well you know first goes to Chowder.

Chowder:Yes!

Chowder and Ed high five

Chris:Bubbles,Blossom and Patsy.

Bubbles:Yes.

Blossom:Awesome.

Patsy:Sweet.

Chris:Ed,Gorgonzola the last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola:Yes!

Chowder:No!

Eddy:Wait!

Chris:Eddy your not on this team what do you wa..

Eddy throws an object at him

Chris:Is this a...

Eddy:Chris Head? Yeah I found it the first day we came here.

Chris:So your using this to get Ed back in?

Eddy:Yes.

Chris:Wow true friend. But we need a camper out which means Gorgonzola the dock of shame awaits.

* * *

**Gorgonzola:That spikey haired mother*******

* * *

Chris:Well that was awesome whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**That was awesome right? How Eddy got Ed in with the Chris head. Next time their will be more Bloo-Billy conflict:)**


	10. Katz Ball

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers were in Awake-A-Thon. While in that Bloo and Billy got into a big fight which was awesome. Campers fell sleep like crazy and Mandy won it for her team. Then Ed was going to get out off her until Eddy gave up his Chris head to keep his friend in the game. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Mess Hall

Bloo:I can't believe you gave up your Chris head so Ed could stay in.

Eddy:Me and Ed are best friends Bloo.

Lazlo:Yeah if I would've found it I would have done the same thing for Clam.

Nazz:I would have done it for any friend of mine.

Bloo:I was just staying because Eddy doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that for a friend.

Eddy:Enough about that lets talk ab..

Chowder:Hey Eddy listen I want you to know I owe you for getting Gorgonzola kicked off.

Eddy:It was nothing.

Chowder:I want you to join me and Ed in our goal to get Billy and Mandy kicked off.

Eddy:Sure.

Bloo:Okay I can handle Ed but I'm not into being in a alliance with Chowder.

Chowder:Why not.

Bloo:Have you seem the things you eat?

Nazz:Let him eat what he wants Bloo.

Bloo:But its just weird

Nazz:Bloo!

* * *

**Bloo:Is it me or is Nazz sounding like Frankie?**

* * *

**Nazz:Bloo doesnt have to be such a jerk to Chowder.**

* * *

**Chowder:Bloo stop being mean Billy's the bad guy not me!**

* * *

Billy:Okay guys I have a game plan figured out.

Rigby:What is it?

Billy:Okay we purposely lose the challenge and take Eddy down that way his alliance will fall without their leader.

Rigby:I'm cool with that Eddy gets on my nerves.

Mandy:We should also become friends with the one person in that alliance that is most unaware of our plans.

Billy:Lazlo.

Chris:Okay get ready for our most awesome challenge yet.

Billy:Tell us.

Chris:Well come with me to a abandoned house.

* * *

Abandoned House

Chris:Okay here is your instructor for this challenge.

Strange music plays

Katz:Welcome to the Katz haunted house. I'm Katz..a

Bloo:That is one ugly cat.

Katz:Let me tell you something dear boy or blob you don't talk that way to me or I'll make you pay.

Bloo:What are you going to do hair ball me to death?

Chris:Bloo let him talk!

Bloo:Fine.

Katz:Excellent now your challenge is to look for a scary little purple ball. Oh and watch out for the spiders HahahaHahahaha!

* * *

**Bloo:That cat is still ugly.**

* * *

**Katz:Of course their going to find that ball I hind it in a special place the spiders will probably eat some of them. If no one finds it Chris will let me in the game.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

**Billy:Lose the challenge Eddy's gone alliance crumbles.**

* * *

**Chowder:I will win this.**

* * *

Team gold heads to find it

Chowder:This way guys!

Blossom:You sure chowder?

Chowder:Yes.

Ed:Zappy zap zap!

Patsy:That cat couldn't have hid it that well.

Ed:Spiders!

Blossom:Giant ones don't worry I got them!

* * *

Billy:I say we take this way.

Eddy:No we should go the other way.

Billy:I'm the caption of this team and I say we go the other way.

Rigby:Yeah Eddy listen to the caption.

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

Rigby gets in Eddy's face

Rigby:Make me!

Eddy punches Rigby in the stomach and he falls down

Rigby:Ouch!

Mandy slaps Eddy in the face

Nazz:What's your problem.

Mandy:Your little alliance is getting on our nerves.

Bloo:So is yours!

Mandy:Quiet blob!

Lazlo:We should help otherwise team old is going to win.

Rigby:The monkey is going to tell us what to do (laughs).

Billy:(Laughing) We should listen to him or he'll go bananas.

* * *

**Nazz:Those guys are so mean.**

* * *

**Bloo:I got to admit that was pretty funny but those two are still jerks so is Mandy.**

* * *

**Mandy:I know who's going home if we lose.**

* * *

Team Gold goes into a secret room and they see the purple ball

Patsy:This is where he put it?

Strange music plays again

Katz:Yes.

Katz picks up the ball and eyes Chowder

Katz:Hey Chubby a little sport before losing.

Katz bounces the ball at Chowder

Chowder:This is for you Mung.

Chowder bounces it back

Ed:Go Chowder!

Blossom and Patsy:Yeaaaa Chowder!

Bubbles:Get him honey!

Katz and Chowder keep bouncing the ball at each other

* * *

Nazz:Can we just get on with this?

Mandy:Can't you just shut up?

Nazz:I'm trying to win.

Mandy:Why so you can just lose it for us and be eliminated next time?

Eddy:Leave Nazz alone!

Rigby:Shut it pipsqueak.

Eddy:What you call me?!

Rigby:You seem like the type of person somebody would call that.

Billy:Does some one call you that Eddy?

Eddy:Lets just go win this.

Bloo:Yeah we don't have time for Billy and Rigby's lameness to make us lose.

Billy:You come from the lameness of your creator.

Bloo:I you not to talk about him!

Rigby:Well we talking about him.

Bloo:How about I talk about Mordecai?

Rigby:Do it!

Billy:I thought you and Mordecai weren't friends anymore?

Rigby:Well not until this came is over.

Lazlo:We should try to get along.

Mandy slaps Lazlo

Mandy:You should shut up.

Lazlo stares for a second

Lazlo:Maybe you should shut up.

Mandy:What did you say?!

Lazlo:I said shut up.

Billy and Rigby hold Mandy back

Mandy:Say it again I dare you!

* * *

Katz and Chowder are still bouncing that ball when Chowder hits it hard and it lands on Katz face.

Chris:Team Gold wins!

Team Gold:YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Sorry Katz your out.

Katz glares at Chowder

Katz:I will be back you stupid bear rabbit thing.

* * *

Chris:Nazz,Lazlo I have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lazlo.

Nazz:Bye Eddy,Bloo,Lazlo kick their butts.

Eddy:I love you Nazz.

Nazz:I love you too Eddy.

Lazlo:Awww.

Bloo:(gags)

* * *

**Mandy:I voted out Nazz mostly so I can teach that Monkey I lesson.**

* * *

Chris:What's going to happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**_How you guys liken the Billy-Bloo conflict so far. Their is going to be more Eddy-Rigby conflict too.I'm out:)_**


	11. Merge

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers hand to catch a ball with a cat named Katz in their way. Team Sliver just could not stop argureing. But Chowder was able to beat the furball and Eddy's love Nazz was sent home. What next find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Chris:Okay Campers I gather you guys here before you eat to say that there are no more teams. We're down to eleven campers but this will be a partnered challenge but for no go in the mess hall and eat some grump.

* * *

**Rigby:So the merge Huh? Well this is good this way we can definitely kick Eddy out.**

* * *

**Billy:(laughs) No more teams? Bloo's so going down.**

* * *

**Mandy:Oh yeah the monkeys gonna pay.**

* * *

**Lazlo:Maybe with Mandy gone people will start being nice to each other around here.**

* * *

**Bloo:Can't wait to see Billy go down.**

* * *

**Eddy:I know Mandy had something to do with Nazz getting the boot she's going down.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chowder:So lets keep our alliance going guys.

Ed:Now that there are no more teams can Eddy join our alliance?

Bubbles:Maybe.

Chowder:I want to win this game for Mung will be proud of me.

Blossom:Hey so you guys,me,Patsy and Eddy's alliance can join forces and kick Billy,Mandy, and Rigby out.

Chowder:Yep.

Eddy,Bloo,and Lazlo come to them

Eddy:We heard what you guys said and were I in.

Bloo:Yeah this will be awesome.

Lazlo:Finally us nice people working together.

Chris:Okay everyone it's time for the challenge its a escape the killer challenge.

Chowder:Like the one we had at night before.

Chris:Yes and I have made the pairs in group of pairs will have three and the pairs are...Mandy and Lazlo.

Lazlo:What?!

Mandy:For once I agree with him.

Chris:Chowder and Blossom.

Bubbles:Aw I wanted to work with my cuddle bear.

Chris:Don't worry Bubbles your working with Patsy.

Patsy:Cool.

Chris:The other pairs are..Bloo and Billy, and Eddy,Ed and Rigby.

* * *

**Lazlo:I can't believe I have to work with Mandy.**

* * *

**Mandy:Maybe I can scare the mess out of the monkey with this challenge.**

* * *

**Rigby:I have to work with Eddy?! I really don't care about Ed he's alright. But Eddy?! Come on!**

* * *

**Eddy:Can't believe I'm working with Rigby. But hey I've got lumpy too.**

* * *

**Ed:I get to work with Eddy and Rigby this is so cool. Maybe Rigby will like so gravy.**

* * *

**Blossom:I guess I can with Chowder he's not that bad.**

* * *

**Chowder:I would have loved to work with Bubbles but her sister is okay.**

* * *

**Bubbles:I wanted to work with my sweetheart Chowder. But patsy is okay she's my friend.**

* * *

**Patsy:Looks like me and Bubbles are looking out for each other.**

* * *

**Bloo:Why do I have to work with Billy?! He will just talk about Mac and then I'll have to beat him up.**

* * *

**Billy:This is for Bloo.(farts)**

* * *

The pairs go hide out in the woods. The pair of three hide out in a cave.

Eddy:This will keep us safe.

Rigby:You think?(sarcastic)

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

Rigby:No you shut up!

Rigby pushes Eddy and they start fighting

Ed:I demand you tickle each other right now!

Rigby:What?! Your a werido!

Eddy:Don't talk to my friend like that!

Rigby:I will talk to whoever I want to talk to like that.

Eddy:I hope you get eliminated for we don't win.

Ed:I agree your a meany.

Rigby:Shut up.

* * *

Hiding in the mess hall

Billy:Told you this was a good place to hide.

Bloo:Whatever.

Billy:You know what now about you join my alliance.

Bloo:No way.

Billy:Your lose loser.

Bloo:Your going down!

Chowder:Don't fight!

Billy:What are you and your girlfriend doing here?

Blossom:He's dating Bubbles not me.

Billy:Whatever.

Chowder:Billy when I met you I thought we were friends. I looked up to you because I thought you were a good leader.

Billy:We would have been friends still if you would have helped with Gorgonzola.

Chowder:He's my rival!

Billy:So what?! It's like the biggest rivalry on this show.

Blossom:No its either Eddy and Rigby or Bloo and you.

Bloo:Because he's a jerk.

Billy:You have a ego.

Bloo:I have a ego?! You are the one who thinks he's so great because he leads the team and is good at everything.

Billy:I will prove it when I win my million.

Chowder:What about Rigby and Mandy? Aren't they your friends?

Billy:Of course they are but only one can win and that will be me.

Blossom:I hear a noise.

They all run but Billy stops

Billy:What's this? (Picks something up)

* * *

**Billy:Looks like somebody's busted.**

* * *

In the woods

Lazlo:Are you sure this is the..

Mandy:Yes I'm sure you stupid Monkey.

Lazlo:Why are you like this?

Mandy:I'm Mandy.

Lazlo:Well when I win the money I'm going to open a program for mean people and they will learn how to be nice.

Mandy slaps Lazlo

Mandy:Like I said Stupid.

* * *

30 minutes later

Chris:Looks like the team of Billy and Bloo win.

Bloo:Yes!

Billy:No surprise I was on the team.

Chris:And Mandy and Lazlo are last place but its time for the first elimination of the merge.

* * *

Chris:Okay Billy and Bloo have invincibility and the first marshmallow goes to Eddy.

Eddy:Yes.

Chris:Next are Patsy,Blossom and Chowder.

Chowder:Yes.

Blossom:Awesome.

Chris:Mandy and Bubbles.

Chris:Lazlo,Rigby,Ed I have one marshmallow and it goes to

* * *

**Eddy:Wait he never said anything about two people having to go. Sorry Lazlo but you and Rigby I hope hey out.**

* * *

**Billy:(laughs evilly)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:Yes in your face suckers!

Bloo:You didn't say anything about two people leaving.

Chris:You know the Chris head Eddy have me? Well it was a fake someone found the real one I sound have checked for C and M the letters for my name.

Ed:Bye Eddy. Bye Bubbles. Bye Chowder.

Eddy:(Wipes tear) Bye lumpy.

Chowder:I'll miss you Ed(Starts crying)

Ed:Bye little buddy.

Lazlo:Well this is it Patsy.

Patsy:I guess it is and Lazlo I love you.

She kisses him

* * *

**Billy:Wow Eddy's head was a fake. I wonder who figured that out.(smirks)**

* * *

**Mandy:Stupid monkey good bye.**

* * *

**Patsy:Bye Lazlo.(blows kiss)**

* * *

**Chowder:(Crying)**

* * *

**Eddy:(Angry)I WILL GOING TO DESTORY YOU PIECE BYE PIECE RIGBY!**

* * *

Chris:What's Next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	12. Who's the weakest

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers teamed to escaped a killer oh and it was the merge. Rigby and Eddy got into arguing as Ed tried to split them up. Bloo,Billy,Blossom and Chowder had a little meeting in the mess hall. Mandy got even more dislike for Lazlo. Speaking of him he got kicked off along with Ed who was found out that the thing that kept him safe was a fake to the real thing. Will Eddy ever catch on to Billy and Mandy? Will Bloo pound Billy down to the ground? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Mess Hall

Patsy:I can't believe Lazlo is gone.

Eddy:I can't believe lumpy is gone.

Blossom:Yeah guess your little plan didn't work.

Eddy:What plan?

Blossom:Don't play dumb you and Ed were playing behind the scenes while everyone else was feuding with Billy and his alliance.

Eddy:Hey I hate them just as much as you guys do.

Chowder:Yeah I don't believe Ed would do that.

Bubbles:Me neither.

Blossom:Guys Ed being your friend was all part of their plan.

Eddy:What Plan?!

Blossom:You know what I'm talking about.

* * *

**Eddy:That's it after I got my elimination plan for this and the next three challenge this one Rigby,then Mandy,then Billy and next Blossom**

* * *

**Blossom:He thinks he can try to fool everybody and get way with it? He's so going down.**

* * *

Rigby:Hey guys I think Eddy's a goner. Yes.

Billy:We need to get rid of Bloo first.

Mandy:Why? Eddy's a bigger threat then that blob.

Rigby:Yeah and Bloo's less annoying.

Billy:Yeah but Bloo is going to cause problems for me and I won't be able to focus on the game.

* * *

**Rigby:I really want Eddy out but he has a but Bloo has my vote.**

* * *

**Mandy:Come on really after we eliminate Eddy we'll joust have to deal with,two flying little girls,a purple thing,a mongoose,and that dumb blob lets face it Eddy is the only real threat.**

* * *

**Billy:Bloo your gong down this time.**

* * *

Bubbles:Blossom it is hard to believe Ed would do something like this.

Bloo:Besides Eddy's cool.

Eddy:Thank you.

Bloo and Eddy high five

Chris:Hey final nine I couldn't help but notice you guys are talking about the weakest link.

Mandy:What's it to you?

Chris:Well to test who is the weakest link were going to have a little challenge about who is tough enough to make it to the final eight.

* * *

**Rigby:There is no way I'm losing this.**

* * *

**Eddy:I hope Rigby loses so he can get out of here.**

* * *

**Billy:I knew Bloo was going down this time.**

* * *

**Bubbles:I think I can make this.**

* * *

**Chowder:This is for Ed and Mung.**

* * *

**Bloo:I will not lose I will get into the final eight.**

* * *

**Mandy:This challenge is too easy.**

* * *

**Blossom:I hope Eddy,Billy,Rigby or Mandy go down.**

* * *

**Patsy:Lazlo this is for you.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first to go up is Chowder.

Chowder:What do I have to do.

Chris:This won't really be about physically things it will be about how strong you can be with words.

Chowder:Okay.

Chris:Call chef ugly.

Chowder walks up to Chef

Chef:What do you got fatty?!

Chowder:You Ugly!

Chef looks down at the floor angry.

Chris:Chef keep it together still have eight more to go and Chowder gets into the final eight!

Chowder:Yes!

Bubbles kisses Chowder's cheek

Chris:Next up is Rigby.

Rigby:I'll do it! Chef your ugly!

Chris:That's not it you have to talk about Chefs mom.

Rigby:Chef your mom is so ugly she makes you look less ugly!

Chef's face turns red

Chris:Rigby earns the second spot in the final eight.

Rigby:Oh yeah I rule.

Chris:Okay Patsy your next.

Patsy:What do I have to do?

Chris:What do you think of Chef's cooking?

Patsy:Your cooking is the worst trash that I have ever eaten.

Rigby:Dang!

Chris:Patsy is in the final eight.

Patsy:Yes sorry if that was mean Lazlo.

Chris:Our buddy Bloo is up next.

Bloo:Come on I can take it.

Chris:What do thou think is in Chef's cooking.

Bloo:I think he craps in it.

Chef is furious

Chris:Okay Bloo your down now we have Blossom.

Chris:Slap Chef in the face.

Blossom slaps Chef.

Chris:I mean to the ground some of these are physical after all.

Blossom slams chef to the ground

Bubbles:Oh my.

Chris:Okay that five that are in the final eight.

* * *

**Billy:I can take whatever they throw at me.**

* * *

Chris:Okay next is Eddy. What does Chef look like to you.

Eddy:Um ugly.

Chris:Not what I was looking for but okay. We only have three left and two Dan get to the final eight.

Mandy:Just get on with it!

Chris:Mandy your up next. Kick Chef in the groin as hard as you can.

Mandy kicks chef in the groin

Chris:Ouch. Okay Mandy is in we have Billy and Bubbles left.

* * *

**Bloo:Come on Bubbles beat this guy**

* * *

**Blossom:Come on Bubbles you a Powerpuff.**

* * *

**Rigby:Come on Billy win this.**

* * *

Chris:Next is Bubbles tell Chef what a terrible person he is.

Chef gets up looking sad and Bubbles looks at him

Rigby:Come on Billy easy out.

Blossom:Do this for Buttercup.

After a few seconds

Bubbles:I can't do it I'm sorry.

Chris:Okay looks like Bubbles is out!

Billy:I knew it.

Blossom glares at Billy

* * *

**Blossom:Welcome to number one on my eliminate list Billy.**

* * *

**Billy:I knew I was going to win.**

* * *

**Bloo:Well at least I'm in the final eight.**

* * *

**Mandy:Only eight more to go.**

* * *

**Patsy:I'm in the final eight yes. Wish me luck Lazlo.**

* * *

**Rigby:Me and my alliance are still in this game. Me,Billy,and Mandy are so going into the final three.**

* * *

**Chowder:Looks like I might win.**

* * *

**Eddy:Okay Rigby is out next time.**

* * *

Chris:Well that was awesome tune in next time for more Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**We have Eddy,Bloo,Blossom,Chowder,Billy,Mandy,Patsy,and Rigby left. Which your favorite two to win? I'm out:)**


	13. Cave vs Dino

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers tested to see who was the weakest insulted Chef they also beat him. In the end the kind hearted Bubbles was the one to leave. We are down to the final eight. Who's going home next? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Mess hall

Rigby:Final eight baby.

Mandy:This game will be over soon.

Billy:With me winning of course.

Rigby:Billy your cool and all but I'm going to win.

Mandy:I will win.

Bloo:You losers will not win.

Rigby:You guys are the losers.

Blossom:Its six on three Rigby you guys are the losers.

* * *

**Bloo:Ha! She showed him.**

* * *

**Rigby:That girl may be right I need to try to get Chowder or Patsy to join our alliance.**

* * *

**Mandy:I now who's leaving first out of our alliance. Rigby.**

* * *

**Billy:I want to see Bloo or Eddy leave this time.**

* * *

**Patsy:My target is Billy a little payback for Clam.**

* * *

**Chowder:I can still win this I will go to the final!**

* * *

**Blossom:The person who's going away this challenge is Billy.**

* * *

**Eddy:I will avenge Nazz Mandy.**

* * *

Chris:Hey campers does anybody like dinosaurs?

Chowder:I do.

Rigby:You look like a purple caveman.

Chowder:Shut up.

Chris:Actually its Cavemen vs Dino's in this challenge.

Rigby:How do we do that?

Chris:Here are our cavemen. Eddy,Rigby,Chowder,and Blossom.

Bloo:Sweet I'm a Dino.

Chris:Yep the team that wins gets invincibility.

Eddy:There's no way were losing because of you Rigby.

Rigby:Stop Talking!

Chris:Hey you guys should be able to get along for the good of your team.

* * *

**Rigby:Me get along with him? No way.**

* * *

**Eddy:I want to win this but how can anyone get along with Rigby?**

* * *

**Chowder:Eddy or Rigby is going I mess is up.**

* * *

**Blossom:Its Eddy or Rigby that's leaves if we lose.**

* * *

**Bloo:Patsy will be easy to convince to vote of Billy but I need to try to get Mandy into the idea to.**

* * *

The cavemen were I'm a cave

Eddy:Only if lumpy was here he would have loved to be a caveman.

Rigby:Don't worry you will join him soon.

Eddy:Not before you join what's his name.

Rigby:I am probably the fan favorite to win.

Chowder:You? Yeah right.

Rigby:Oh and you are mister freak of nature.

Chowder:I think people what me to win more then you.

Rigby:Yeah all the freaks!

Rigby pushes Chowder down

Blossom:What's you problem?!

Rigby:He thinks he has more fan then me.

Blossom:Well fans like the good guys.

Rigby:I'm a good guy and he just grosses people out.

Eddy:If your a good guy then why do you side with Billy and Mandy?

Rigby:Because their cool and not lame like you and Chowder.

Eddy:You wanna go?!

Rigby:Bring it pipsqueak!

Eddy:DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Eddy punches Rigby in the stomach

* * *

**Chowder:Serves that jerk right.**

* * *

**Eddy:He's so out if we lose.**

* * *

**Rigby:I need someone to help me like Billy and Mandy.**

* * *

Bloo:I think I just heard the cavemen talking about who's the fan favorite to win.

Billy:Why are they talking about me?

Bloo:You are not the fan favorite.

Mandy:Maybe I'm the fan favorite.

Patsy:Maybe I am.

Bloo:I know I'm the favorite out of all you guys.

Billy:Your a loser.

Bloo:Your a loser!

Billy:Go cry to your loser creator!

Bloo:I'm this close into giving you a brutal beating.

* * *

Rigby:Hey Chowder.

Chowder:What do you want?

Rigby:Look dude I'm sorry about earlier.

Chowder:Really?

Rigby:Yeah dude.

Chowder:Okay then I guess we can be friends.

Rigby:Can you help me out?

Chowder:How?

Rigby:Look if we lose Blossom and Eddy are going to vote for me so I say you help me vote for Eddy and I beat him in a tiebreaker.

Chowder:Sure.

* * *

**Rigby:Say hi to Ed for me Eddy.**

* * *

Blossom:The Dino's are coming!

Eddy:Okay team and Rigby charge!

The Dino's and the Cavemen battle it out.

Chris:This is getting tense.

Chef:Yep.

After 11 minutes Chowder,Billy,Patsy,Rigby,Blossom,and Bloo are tried.

Chris:Its Eddy left for the Caveman and Mandy for the Dino's.

Eddy goes for a hit when Mandy knees him in the groin

Chris:Ouch looks like Eddy's down and the Dino's win invincibility!

Dinos:WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO!

* * *

**Bloo:Got to hand it to Mandy she got us the win.**

* * *

**Patsy:We can enjoy a good meal.**

* * *

**Billy:My team won like always.**

* * *

**Mandy:Looks like Eddy might be joining his girlfriend soon.**

* * *

Eddy:Mandy we need to talk.

Mandy:What about?

Eddy:Nazz I know it was you.

Mandy:So you finally figured it out.

Eddy:You are so going to get it.

Mandy:I'm so scared.

Eddy:Well..

Mandy:You need to go vote someone off.

Eddy leaves in angrier

* * *

**Eddy:This is it Rigby finally leaves.**

* * *

**Chowder:Looks like this is it for you.**

* * *

**Blossom:Bye bye raccoon.**

* * *

**Rigby:I can't wait to beat you in the tiebreaker Eddy.(smirks)**

* * *

Chris:Okay their are no marshmallow so I'm just going to day the votes.

Eddy:Just hurry so Rigby can leave.

Rigby:Shut up I'm not leaving!

Chris:First vote goes to Eddy.

Rigby:Ha! Say goodbye to that money loser!

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

Chris:Next vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Not surprised.

Eddy:Your the one who's saying goodbye.

Rigby glares at Eddy

Chris:Next vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Just get in with it so the next vote goes to Eddy.

Eddy:Yeah right.

Chris:Final vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:What?! Chowder you were supposed to vote for Eddy!

Chowder:I'm sorry must have slipped.

Rigby:You just had to write his name down!

Chris:Rigby dock of shame awa..

Rigby:(pointing at Eddy)I'm not leaving before that loser!

Chef grabs Rigby

* * *

**Chowder:Rigby really thought he could fool me.**

* * *

**Eddy:He's finally gone! Now to focus on Billy and Mandy.**

* * *

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**_Final seven everybody:). What's next can Eddy and Bloo defeat Billy and Mandy? Find out._**


	14. Do you know your fellow campers

Chris:Last Tim on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers did I little Din. vs cavemen battle. Rigby and Eddy got into an argument causing Chowder and Blossom ,e thing with Bloo and Billy. In the end the Dino's were that ones who won. Knowing that he was going to get two votes Rigby tried to covince Chowder to vote Eddy so he could beat him in a tiebreaker. Chowder didn't write Eddy's name down and Rigby ended getting out with 8th place. What's next? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Mess Hall

Mandy:So Rigbys out.

Billy:Yep.

* * *

**Mandy:Not surprised I knew Rigby was going to be the first in the alliance to leave.**

* * *

**Billy:Well Rigby may not be in no more but I got the real Chris head. Wait until Eddy or Bloo try to get me kicked off.**

* * *

**Chowder:Final Seven yes. I will win this for Mung,Bubbles and Ed.**

* * *

Eddy:Its us five against those two.

Bloo:Yep there down for.

Patsy:Lets not forget the real Chris head is still at large.

Blossom:I tried to find it.

Eddy:Me too.

Chris:Okay who's ready for some fun?

Chowder:What's the challenge this time Chris?

Chris:Here it is you guys have to answer questions about your fellow campers first person to get one wrong gets 7th place.

Mandy:What's the first question.

Chris:This one goes to Chowder. Who's the first person Billy voted for?

Chowder:Duh Panini.

Chris:Good now Mandy. Who wants you eliminated the most.

Mandy:Eddy.

Chris:Good Billy. What does Eddy hate being called.

Billy:pipsqueak.

Chris:Correct.

* * *

**Billy:Thank you Rigby.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Bloo who was your first rival.

Bloo:Billy.

Chris:Correct.

Mandy:How long is this going to take?

Chris:Blossom does Patsy have a crush?

Blossom:Yeah Lazlo.

Chris:Okay Patsy did Chowder ever date Panini.

Chowder:NO!

Patsy:I was going to say that.

Chris:I know you were okay next question is for Billy. What is the name of Bloo's creator?

Billy:What?

Chris:You talk about him so much you have to know his name.

* * *

**Bloo:This is what you get Billy bye bye.**

* * *

**Eddy:Billy's toast.**

* * *

**Chowder:After this Mandy will be the only bad guy left.**

* * *

Billy:Wait its Mac.

* * *

**Bloo:How did he know?!**

* * *

**Billy:Lets just say that I hear Bloo talk in his sleep**

* * *

Chris:Okay this is kind of boring so I am just going to let everybody vote for who they want out of here.

Patsy:Awesome.

Chris:Okay Billly your first.

Billy:Bloo.

Chris:Okay Bloo.

Bloo:Billy.

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:Eddy

Chris:one vote for Billy,Bloo and Eddy speaking of Eddy it's your turn.

Eddy:Mandy Mandy Mandy Mandy Mandy!

Chris:Okay okay okay okay! Patsy.

Patsy:Billy.

Chris:Blossom your next.

Blossom:Billy.

Chris:Three votes for Billy and now last to choose is Chowder.

Chowder:I choose Billy.

Chris:Looks like Billy is out! Our is he?

Blossom:What do you mean?

Billy reveals the real Chris head.

* * *

**Eddy:I don't dont believe this.**

* * *

**Bloo:***********

* * *

Chris:Well Billy is still in so I will choose who goes.

Bloo:Who is it?

Chris:Chowder.

Chowder:Aw Man!

Blossom:Bye Chowder.

Chowder:Bye.

Chris:Well that's it for now what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Yeah I made this short. But at least none of the good people got kicked off. Well we're down to the final six.**


	15. Boney Skulls

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. They campers answered questions about their fellow campers and then I gave them the right to vote for wh other wanted to go home. Billy got the most votes but he had the real Chris head and got to say so the choose became mine and I sent Chowder home. Final Six baby and its time to get this thing over with what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Billy:Final six I knew I was going to make it he's my plan. This time we hey Bloo out,then Eddy,then the Powerpuff,then patsy and me and Mandy can meet in the final.**

* * *

**Mandy:I knew I was going to get her I'm the smartest person in this game.**

* * *

**Eddy:This time I will see that Mandy goes.**

* * *

**Bloo:I'm happy to be the final six but I'm still mad we almost had Billy.**

* * *

**Patsy:This is it only five left Lazlo.**

* * *

**Blossom:A place at the table finally.**

* * *

Chris:Hello everyone I hope your ready because tonight you will be facing the last double elimination of the season.

Mandy:What do you mean the season?

Chris:You will see what I mean in the final.

Bloo:Why is there a double elimination?

Chris:Because one of the losers will be coming back

Eddy:Please not Rigby.

Mandy:Anything but the monkey or Nazz.

Chris:Everyone say hello to Ed!

Eddy:Lumpy!

Ed hugs Eddy

Ed:I'm back Eddy!

Bloo:How is he back?

Chris:He is back because our producer but a poll on his profile and Ed got a vote.

Eddy:Thank you producer.

Chris:But he can not compete in this challenge because we need just six for this challenge but which ever team wins each person from that team gets to choose one person to to home.

* * *

**Bloo:Say goodbye Billy and Mandy.**

* * *

**Billy:Goodbye Bloo and Eddy.**

* * *

Chris:Pairs are Bloo and Blossom,Billy and Patsy and Mandy and Eddy.

Ed:Good luck Eddy.

Eddy:Thanks lumpy.

Chris:Now you just need to get to boney island on a paddle boat to collect the skull rock.

They got their paddle boats and headed for the beach

Bloo:So you and I haven't really talked have we?

Blossom:Not really.

Bloo:Well if we win this how about we kick Mandy and Billy off.

Blossom:Yeah okay.

Bloo:We should hang out and get to know each other.

Blossom:Are you asking me out?

Bloo:No!

Blossom:Oh I would have said yes if you were.

Bloo:Can I kiss you?

Blossom:Sure.

They start kissing

* * *

They get to boney island

Eddy:Listen Mandy I say we split up that way we..

Mandy:I already found it.

Eddy:Wow.

They run to their boat and try to get back to the island when Billy and Patsy's boat comes and he snatches it.

* * *

**Billy:Originally I was going to vote Eddy but I have someone else in mind(laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Billy and Patsy win.

Patsy:Yeeeeaaa!

Chris:Okay I have something to say Ed was going to compete but since ere in the final six I will just give him a spot in the second season.

Eddy:So Ed won't compete?

Chris:Nope and there will be no double elimination but I chose Billy since he has the school in his hand to choose who goes home.

Bloo:Oh great well good bye everybody.

Billy:I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy:Blossom!

Bloo:What?!

Billy:That's right your little girlfriend is going home.

Blossom:Bye Bloo.

Bloo:Bye Blossom.

They kiss and Blossom leaves with Ed.

Chris:Ed remember your in the next season!

Ed:Okay.

* * *

**Bloo:(holds up a picture of Billy and uses a lighter to burn it)**

* * *

Chris:Final five who's going home next find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucked and as for the person who voted for Ed to come back I just have him a spot in the second season. Yes there will be a second season:)**


	16. Losers Decide

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The campers went to boney island to collect a small skull head. Bloo and Blossom ended up k.i.s.s.i.n.g and well Ed came back but was sent home because we really needed to get this game over with. But he did earn a spot in the second season. Billy also chose Blossom to go home to get Bloo ticked. What's next find out right here in Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Bloo:Final five baby this is awesome I wish Blossom was here but Billy sent her home but that's okay because I will send him home this time.**

* * *

**Eddy:Final five boys I am doing this for you guys and more.**

* * *

**Patsy:Four more to go Lazlo.**

* * *

**Mandy:Eddy must time this time.**

* * *

**Billy:It feels good to be in the final five and it will feel better once I win.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Patsy:How do those two keep staying?

Bloo:They have tricks that's why.

Eddy:But one of them leaves this time.

Patsy:I say it should be Mandy.

Bloo:No way! Billy is out of here I have had it with him.

Eddy:Mandy leaves Bloo.

Patsy:Yeah right on Eddy.

They high five

Billy:We need a plan to get one of them eliminated.

Mandy:I have one and it should not fail.

Billy:What is it?

Mandy:We crush them with all our might that is what we do.

Billy:Do you think Grim thought we would make it this far.

Mandy:Probably not you.

Billy:Oh.

Bloo:Yeah losers are you ready to lose?!

Billy:Are you ready to go home to your loser creator?

Bloo:Why you litte..

Eddy:Bloo don't let him get to you.

Bloo:He's asking for it like I said I've had it with him.

Patsy:He wants you to get mad like this.

Billy:Come at me Bloo I'm right here.

Billy picks his nose

Patsy:(disgusted) And he's the number one villain how Bloo?

Bloo:He's a dirty cheating rat!

Chris:Hey campers hello.

Bloo:Hey Chris. Can I beat up Billy?

Chris:No. But I have invited all the losers to choose who they want to leave in honor oc the final five and the game nearly being over.

All the losers enter

Chris:Okay Blossom since you were the latest to join the losers you choose first.

Blossom:I choose Billy.

Bloo:Ha that's my girl!

Chris:Okay Chowder.

Chowder:Billy.

Billy:Aw man I'm screwed!

Chris:Rigby you up next.

Rigby:Pipsqeauk!

Eddy:Shut up about that!

Chris:two votes for Billy one for Eddy okay we have Bubbles next.

Bubbles:Billy.

Billy:I can't be out already!

Chris:That's three votes Billy okay Ed.

Ed:Mandy.

Chris:one vote for Mandy. Lazlo your next.

Lazlo:I choose Mandy.

Chris:Two votes for Mandy. Okay we have Nazz next.

Nazz:Mandy.

Chris:Thats three votes for Mandy,one for Eddy,and three for Billy. Okay we have Gorgonzola next.

Gorgonzola:On behalf of Billy's alliance I choose Eddy.

Rigby:Sweet!

They high five

Chris:Mandy has 3,Billy has 3,and Eddy has 2. Okay we have Buttercup.

Buttercup:I choose Mandy.

Chris:4 votes for Mandy. Okay looks like Clam is next.

Clam:Billy.

Chris:4 for Billy and Mandy and 2 for Eddy. Eileen and Number 3 you guys are next.

Eileen:I choose Mandy.

Number 3:Yeah Mandy.

Rigby:No Eileen change your vote to Eddy!

Eileen:Sorry Rigby but Mandy is mean and doesn't deserve the money.

Rigby:Aw!

Chris:Mandy now has 6! And Jonny your next

Jonny:I choose Billy.

Chris: 6 votes for Mandy,5 for Billy,and 2 for Eddy. and now its Mordecai.

Mordecai:I choose Billy I know you caused Rigby to be mad at me and caused my elimination not cool dude.

Rigby:Mordecai Billy is cool quit being a loser.

Mordecai punches Rigby

Chris:6 votes for Billy and Mandy and 2 for Eddy. Mindy your next.

Mindy:I choose Mandy because she's a loser.

Chris:7 for Mandy and Double D is next.

Double D:Mandy I guess.

Chris:Panini.

Panini:Mandy I guess.

Chris:And that's 9 votes for Mandy who as earned 5th place!

Mandy:I'm not leaving!

Chef grabs Mandy

Mandy:YOU WILL ALL PAY!

Chris:Final four whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Final Four. Bloo,Eddy,Patsy,and Billy who do you guys think will win and who do you think will get eliminated next:)**


	17. Boat Race

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. Our Final five didn't do a challenges in stead he losers got to pick who would go home and in the end it was the scary girl Mandy who was sent home. Only four campers left will win? Find out right here in Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

Billy is in the woods searching for something he looks worried and is looking for something.

* * *

**Billy:Maybe there's another Chris Heher around here other wise I'm toast.**

* * *

**Bloo:Billy is so going down.**

* * *

**Eddy:Its the end for you dude.**

* * *

**Patsy:Looks like I'm facing either Bloo or Eddy in the final.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Eddy,Patsy,and Bloo are talking when Billy comes and sits next to them

Billy:Hey guys.

Bloo:Your leaving tonight.

Billy:I know(sniffs) and I'm(sniffs) I'm sorry(cries)

Eddy:Dude are you crying?

Billy:(sniffs) Yeah I was only acting like this to play the game and I'm an idiot who gets bullied at home.(sniffs)

Patsy:Well you didn't have to be a jerk here.

Eddy:Yeah we could have been friends.

Bloo:You guys are not falling for this are you?!

Eddy:Bloo come in give him a chance.

* * *

**Bloo:He's totally faking it!**

* * *

**Patsy:Bloo needs to chill out.**

* * *

Chris:Okay campers welcome to the final four for this you guys will be using boats again to race around the island last one comes gets eliminated.

Bloo:Thats Billy.

Eddy:Shut it Bloo!

Bloo:What did I do?

Chris:Okay campers gets your votes and lets get a move on.

They each grabbed a boat

Chris:Okay ready set and go.

They start racing

Eddy:Hey Patsy do you think that Bloo deserves to be eliminated?!

Patsy:I think so he won't give Billy I chance ship change his ways!

Bloo:Guys he's faking!

Eddy:Shut up!

Bloo:You know what!

Bloo throws a rock at Eddy and he dodges

Eddy:Got to do better then that!

Bloo throws more rocks at Eddy and he dodges all of them

Patsy:Whats gotten in to you Bloo?

Bloo:Nothing.

Billy:Bloo I am hoping we can be friends.

Bloo:Shut it fakey!

Eddy:You shut it jerk!

* * *

**Billy:Bloo I'm hoping we can be friends(falls on the floor backwards laughing) Yeah right I got you suckers right where I want you.**

* * *

Bloo:I can't believe this!

Patsy:What! That your the jerk now?!

Bloo:No that your stupid enough to fall for this!

Chris:(microphone) And Billy is in the final 3!

Bloo:What?!

Bloo paddles his boat faster

Bloo:He's not winning this game!

Eddy:Theres no way your getting into the final three Bloo!

Bloo:Eddy I'm on your side!

Eddy:No your the evil one now.

Bloo:Billy's using you!

Patsy:No he's not

Patsy hits Bloo with the paddle

Patsy:Cross the line Eddy!

Eddy:Okay!

Eddy crosses the finish line

Chris:Eddy is in the final 3!

* * *

**Billy:Say goodbye to the money Bloo! (Laughs evilly) **

* * *

Chris:Who's getting the last spot Bloo or Patsy?!

Bloo and Patsy have a paddle fight

Eddy and Billy:Come on Patsy!

They boats get closer to the line

Chris:And the final spot in the final 3 goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Bloo!

Bloo:Yes!

Eddy:No!

Billy:I was so close!

Patsy:So close to what?

Billy freezes

* * *

**Bloo:Busted.**

* * *

**Billy:Me and my big fat mouth**

* * *

**Eddy:So Bloo was right. Billy is out of here next time.**

* * *

Chris:Who will be in final two find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	18. Who's going to the Final

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Time. The final four raced with boats around the island for the final 3 spots. Billy fooled Eddy and Patsy into thinking he had changed and Billy and Eddy made it to the final 3. With one spot left Bloo and Patsy raced only then it was Bloo who got the final spot sending the mongoose home. Eddy eventually found out Billy's little game. Will Billy make it to the final two? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Bloo:Final three baby yes! I'm so close Mac I can feel it.**

* * *

**Billy:Final three I new I would get here I will win that million dollars.**

* * *

**Eddy:Its up to me and Bloo to make sure Billy goes ****down.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Bloo:Its just you and me,Eddy.

Eddy:Yes and we will defeat Billy.

Bloo:We will take him out.

Eddy:No mercy.

Bloo:No pity.

Billy:Morning losers.

Bloo:Your going down.

Billy:Oh really?

Eddy:Yeah really.

Billy:Well see about that.

Chris:Indeed we will because this challenge is a two part challenge.

Eddy:What is it?

Chris:Well the first part is a Paintball battle winner gets the first spot in the final.

* * *

They were in the woods and had their paintball guns

Chris:Ready and shoot!

Billy:Your dead Bloo.

Bloo:Your going down.

Eddy:Yeah what he said.

Billy shoots but they both dogde and they both shoot at him and he dodges

Billy:Your going to have to do better than that.

Bloo shoots Billy in the chest.

Billy:Dang it!

Eddy shoots Bloo in the back

Chris:And Eddy is going to the final!

Eddy:Yes!

Chris:As for Bloo and Billy your going to be on a vine on a cliff and you guys will use sticks to try to get each other down winner goes to the final with Eddy.

* * *

**Bloo:Hope you like third place Billy.**

* * *

**Billy:This is the end for you Bloo.**

* * *

The vine is hanging and the two have their sticks and glaring at each other.

Bloo:Finally my enemy goes down!

Billy:Your going down.

Bloo:Yeah right.

Billy:Well you are.

Bloo:No.

Billy:Yes.

Bloo:No!

Bloo swings the stick at Billy and both lose their balance

Billy:Nice try.

Bloo:Like your getting anywhere.

Eddy:This is great beat him Bloo.

Bloo:I will.

Billy:No you won't.

They have a stick fight and they lose their balance again.

Chris:This is awesome.

Billy:It will be once I win.

Bloo:No once I win.

Their sticks clash

Bloo:I'm going I enjoy this.

He sticks at Billy put they lose their balance and the vine breaks

Chris:And the other spot to the final goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Billy!

Eddy:What?!

Bloo:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eddy:So close.

Billy:Yes!

Chris:After weeks of competing it will be Eddy vs Billy in the finale!

Bloo leaves for the dock of shame.

Bloo:Kick his butt Eddy.

Eddy:I will.

* * *

**Billy:Looks like its you and me pipsqeauk.**

* * *

**Eddy:That nose picking creep is going down.**

* * *

Chris:Who will win the million dollars find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Time!


	19. Cartoon Time Finale

Chris:Welcome everyone to the grand finale of Total Drama Cartoon Time! We started out with 20 cartoons actually 21 since that rat joined but still. Anyway we are on the finale and for weeks cartoons have been competing for the prize but only two made it. Eddy the scammer that comes up with cheap scams to buy his beloved candy known as jawbreakers. And Billy the idiot from Endsvile who is probably not that much of an idiot because he's in the finale. Anyway its Eddy vs Billy in the conclusion of Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Eddy:Am I glad I made it of course I am I knew I could do it.**

* * *

**Billy:Am I glad I made it duh its a lot of green paper.**

* * *

**Eddy:My competition? Well he's a sneaky son of a gun who's needs to be defeated.**

* * *

**Billy:My competition? Well he's a jawbreaker loving,cocky,spikey haired,little snake.**

* * *

**Eddy:The people here? Well I already knew four people here of course five if you count the wood but I have met a pretty cool,Blob,Monkey and Mongoose. Everyone else besides Billy,Mandy,and Rigby seem okay.**

* * *

**Billy:The people here? Well they could be pretty annoying at times but I have hade some people who were cool.**

* * *

**Eddy:My time here was pretty great but some things were lame.**

* * *

**Billy:My time here was pretty cool.**

* * *

**Eddy:Last I would like to say this is for all my friends!**

* * *

**Billy:Last I like to say well to my peeps I say wish me luck.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome Finalist!

Eddy:Whats up.

Billy:Lets get on with this so I can get him and take my money.

Chris:First those pictures of you guys are where the losers will choose to sit and they come.

Sitting on Eddy's side was Bloo,Nazz,Jonny,Lazlo,Patsy,Chowder,Blossom,Bubble s,Buttercup,Panini,Eileen,Mordecai,Number 3,Ed and Double D. Sitting on Billy's side was Mandy,Rigby,Gorgonzola,and Mindy.

Rigby:You guys are really voting for Eddy?!

Mordecai:Dude Billy's the bad guy quit being a loser.

Rigby:I am not a loser!

Bloo:Your acting like one.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:So what do you guys think of the finalist?

Gorgonzola:Billy is awesome and he deserves to win.

Rigby:Yeah.

They high five

Mindy:Well I really don't know Eddy and since I really don't have problems with Billy I should support him since we're in the same show.

Bloo:Eddy deserves to win.

Ed:Yeah.

Double D:Go Eddy!

Chris:Okay please welcome to fanfic creator Cartmanrules88!

Cartmanrules88:Whats be everyone.

Chris:Now that he's here the person to answer this gets the advantage in the challenge.

Eddy:What is it?

Chris:Who was the second camper voted off?

Billy:Um..Double D.

Chris:Correct.

Eddy:Dang it.

Chris:Now pick too of the losers to help you with that challenge.

Eddy:Double D Ed get over here.

Ed:Yes!

Double D:Alright.

Billy:Mandy and..

Rigby:Pick me dude! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!

Billy:Rigby.

Rigby:Sweet!

* * *

**Rigby:Pipsqueak is going down!**

* * *

**Mandy: I never thought I'd say this but Billy is so going to win.**

* * *

**Billy:Get ready to lose Eddy.**

* * *

**Double D:Lets go Eddy you can do it.**

* * *

**Ed:Yeah Eddy.**

* * *

**Eddy:This is where Billy takes his leave**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys here's the first part of our challenge you guys have to go into the woods and find your weapons and Billy's advantage is that he gets a weapon.

Billy:Yes.

Chris:Ready and go.

The two finalists and their helpers run into the woods

Double D:I sure hope you win Eddy.

Eddy:No worries sockhead I got it.

Ed:Eddy is the man with the plan.

Eddy:Thats right Ed.

Rigby:Boo pipsqueak Boo!

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

Rigby:Oh I'm so scared.

Billy:Eddy your going to lose.

Eddy:I will win!

The Eds manage to see the weapons but Ed is hit in the head.

Eddy:Lumpy!

Billy:I'm letting Mandy use the weapon I got bet them Mandy.

Mandy hit Double D and Eddy and Billy got to the weapons first.

Chris:Billy wins the first part of the challenge!

Rigby:Sweet!

Billy:Yes.

Bloo:Get in the game Eddy!

Double D:He's doing the best he can.

Chris:Alright second part you guys have to run up that hill and up on to the boats and while you guys are up there you can clash with your weapons.

Eddy and Billy along with there helpers run up to they hill and their swords clash.

Billy:I can almost taste the money.

Eddy:I can almost taste the jawbreakers I'll bye with the money.

They sword fight all the way to the top of the hill.

Eddy:Your done.

Rigby trips Eddy

Rigby:Yes.

Double D bumps into Rigby and their both pushed off the hill and into the water.

Billy:Ha! I win.

Ed:I am Ed! Cheese and Macaroni!

Ed grabs Billy and Eddy jumps off and into the boat while Ed holds Billy like a teddy bear.

Chris:Eddy wins the second part of the challenge!

* * *

**Rigby:Eddy will not beat Billy. I won't let him!**

* * *

**Bloo:Eddy will so win.**

* * *

Chris:Last part you have to sail back to the finish line first one crosses wins the whole challenge!

Mandy hits Ed in the head and Billy jumps out of his arms and into his boat.

Chris:Ready and sail!

The helpers get on to their boats.

Double D:Ed why are you dressed as a clown?

Ed:To distract little Billy while Eddy wins.

Double D:Why?

Ed:Kids love clowns.

Rigby:We can't let pipsqueak win!

Mandy:We know that!

Billy:Lets get to the..

Billy sees Ed dressed as a clown

Ed:Hi Billy.

Billy:C..C...CLOWNS!

Mandy:Oh no!

Billy:DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

* * *

**Bloo(Falls down laughing)**

* * *

**Rigby:Their trying to cheat with Billy's fear not cool.**

* * *

Rigby throws a weapon at Ed knocking him out.

Eddy:Lumpy!

Billy is back to normal

Billy:Lets get to the finish so I can win the million!

Rigby and Mandy:Right!

Cartmanrules88: Here they come!

They both come in close and they keep bumping each other.

Gorgonzola:Billy's gonna win!

Mordecai:No Eddy's gonna win!

Chris:And the winner of Total Drama Cartoon Time is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Eddy!

Bloo:Yes!

Mordecai:Awesome!

Billy:NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Eddy wins Total Drama Cartoon Time and the million dollars!

Eddy:Yes!

Ed:Yeah!

Double D:Alright Eddy!

Bloo:Hey Ed lets sing that song you told us to practice for if Eddy wins.

Ed:_When you stub your toe and it hurts to_ know..

Eddy's side:_Friends are there to help you. When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,Friends are there to help you. When your flyin low and you given a show friend are there to help you. When you take off your shoes and your feet stink PEE-YEW! Friends are there to help you._

* * *

**Eddy:I did it I won in your face Billy.**

* * *

**Billy:This isnt over I'll be back mark my words.**

* * *

Later

Chris:Okay I hope everybody is enjoying their meal because I have to something to say on behalf of Cartmanrules88.

Bloo:What is it.

Chris:Its Season 2!

Mordecai:Really?!

Chris:Yeah Ed here is in it but Eddy since you won you get to choose so do you want to join us for Season 2?

Eddy:I don't want to compete I might help out with challenges.

Chris:Cool you can be co host dude.

Eddy:Sweet.

Chris:Well that's it everybody tune in to Total Drama Cartoon...Superstars!

* * *

**That's it tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. I would like to thank the people who reviewed and I'm sorry for Billy fans. I would also like to thank The Real-MH1996 for his awesome stories and giving me the courage to do mine. I'm out:)**


End file.
